Child Services
by Mystery Hunter
Summary: He watched from the safety of the forest as She wandered through Her house. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. If She ever found out, he'd probably scare Her off and he would have to go and scour the earth for Her again. -HIATUS-
1. Him

He watched from the safety of the forest as She wandered through Her house. The sun rose behind him but he didn't move. He could watch Her for hours and never move. Once he thought She spotted him and he ducked into the foliage. Then he watched as She shrugged and looked away and he stood up.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. If She ever found out, he'd probably scare her off and he would have to go and scour the earth for Her again.

He forced his eyes away from the windows and was about to turn and leave when he saw someone, a _male _someone, ride up to the house on a shiny black bike. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at the potential threat. Potential Threat got off his bike, rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and She screamed in excitement before throwing her arms around Potential Threat. He growled and forced himself to turn and run before he did something he'd regret.


	2. Her

I step back from Xavier and glance at the forest out of the corner of my eye. I could have sworn that I saw something move…"So how was your summer?" Xavier asks, interrupting my thoughts. I turn and smile at him before grabbing his hand and towing him into the house. "It was _fantastic, _but I bet that yours was way better; Mr. _World Traveler_." He laughs and lets me tow him into the kitchen. "Please, half the time I wanted to be here instead of staring at dusty painting and sculptures," he says.

I laugh and let his hand go. Turning to face him again I notice that he got a pretty good tan over the summer. "But you know that I'd want you to be there. You only went to the museums part of the time remember-" I turn and open the fridge, searching for something for us to drink. Like usual, nothing. "-and then the other half you got to go look at _awesome _sights and memorials and beaches and stuff." As I turn I catch him in the middle of rolling his eyes.

I throw my arms up in the air. "You're hopeless!" I leave the kitchen with him following me. "Paris, Hawaii, New York, Sydney, Cairo, _and _London, Rome, Athens, and Madrid," I list. He chuckles and grabs my hand before pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, but like I said, half the time I wanted to be back here." I sigh, giving up trying to convince him that he had a fantastic summer. "Let's go to the beach," I say, pulling away. I run up stairs to my room and grab my backpack off my bed. Xavier's standing at the bottom of the stairs when I come out. He looks and my bag and smiles, his pure white teeth contrasting with his tan-ness. "I can see you were prepared in advance," he says. I smile and run down the stairs and grab my keys off the door-side table.

When I step outside I immediately catch the smell of something unusual. I look towards to the forest but there's nothing there. I don't realize I'm standing stock still in the middle of the walkway until Xavier lightly bumps into my shoulder. "Whoa, Carmen, you alright?" I shake my head and then nod. "Yeah...fine. Just excited." I smile and run towards the shed across the walk where I store my bike. My fingers expertly run through the lock combination and I drag my old red bike out.

"Where's Judy and Carol?" Xavier asks, shutting the shed door. He's referring to my foster mom and sister. He snaps the lock into place while I try to figure out a way not to answer the question. I bend down and check the tires and chain until Xavier taps me on the head. "Carmen? Where are they?" I give a nonchalant shrug, like it doesn't matter. "Carol's at work and Judy's probably at a friends," I say. Xavier scrutinizes me as I stand up and swing my leg over my bike. I stare at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Are we going?" I ask. He shakes his head, like he's not impressed, and gets on his own bike.


	3. Coming Home

He kicked a rock out of his way as he stepped out onto a sidewalk. The forest ended there and the only way to continue was on the sideway. He shoved his hands into his short pockets and kept his eyes on the ground. He had his sunglasses on but the sun was still too bright. He stepped out of the way as a group of laughing and smiling people passed by him. He looked over at the road once in a while to make sure that he hadn't passed his turn.

He eventually spotted the high school that marked his street and he crossed without looking for cars. He rolled his shoulders and stood up a little straighter as he walked past the high school and stopped in front of a large, light blue house with a wraparound porch. He walked up the steps and fished a key out of his pockets before inserting it into the lock. The door gliding inward and he kicked it closed as he stepped in. The smell of tea was inviting and he relaxed.

"Jupiter? Is that you?" His mother's voice echoed around the high ceilinged first floor. "Yeah Ma, it's me." He kicked his shoes off and pushed them into the shoe mat. "I thought you were your sister," his mother said, stepping into the hallway. Her incredibly straight hair was pulled into a high bun and her intelligent blue eyes sparkled. "Why? Where's Lais?" Jupiter asked. His mother wrung a tea towel in her hands. "That's the problem, I don't know. She's been gone since last night."

Jupiter sighed and rubbed his temples. His morning had been great until _he _showed up: Potential Threat. Jupiter could recognize him, he came over almost every day until the summer break started. The thing that bugged Jupiter was that he didn't know who Potential Threat really was. He probably wasn't even a real Potential Threat but everyone was a Potential Threat to Her unless Jupiter knew who and what they were.

"Ma, Lais goes out a lot. She probably slept over at a friend's house or something and forgot to call." He stared to walk towards the stairs when his mother stopped him. "And where have _you_ been young man?" she asked. Jupiter sighed. "I went over to Dylan's last night and we hung out," he replied tiredly. His mother tapped her foot and gave him a disbelieving look. "Alright, well, your father is working late tonight so it'll just be the three of us." Jupiter shrugged and jogged up the stairs, leaving his mother staring after him.


	4. Family Issues

I unlock the door and press my shoulder against it and push. The door creeks open and I step inside and kick my shoes off. "Where were you?!" I sigh as Carol runs into the hall. "No note! No call! Nothing! You're gone, your bike is missing, your backpack is missing!! I thought you had run away! Where were you?!" she screeches. I resist the urge to scream and stomp off to my room. "I was at the beach with Xavier. I thought that you'd be at work all day so I didn't think I had to-" "No! That's unacceptable! How many times has this happened this summer alone? Ten? Maybe 20? That's it Carmen! You're grounded. A month."

I stare at her in disbelief. Her wild red hair is disheveled and her dark brown eyes are angry. "That's insane!" I exclaim. "It's not my fault! I'm forgetful! It was an accident! A month! That's-that's-" She raises a hand and cuts me off. "No Carmen, I don't want excuses. I want _results._" I'm livid. I know what's coming next. "I'm taking your laptop and stereo as well," Carol says. I can feel my hands shaking and I shove them into my pockets so Carol won't notice. "So you ground me and take my stuff when I forget to leave a note when I go out, but you don't ground Judy when she does the same?" I say as calmly as possible. Instead of sounding calm I sound hysterical. "That's different," Carol says simply. "Different!" I shout. "Different! No duh it's different! I'm gone for a couple hours while _Judy, _precious Judy, could be gone for days and you wouldn't take a second glance! Yeah, Carol, that it different."

I storm off to my room, ignoring Carol's shouts behind me. I slam my door as hard as I can and throw my backpack into my open closet. I want to throw myself onto my bed and cry but I also want to pace around my room and scream. She thought I had run away? Please, both her and Judy would be happy if I did. Why, out of all the foster homes in the world, did I have to be put with this family. I'm a classic Anne of Green Gables case. They wanted a boy and got me instead. They wanted someone that was a stickler for rules and got me instead. They wanted a good kid with practically no emotion and guess what, _they got me instead._ I kick the leg on my bed but that only makes my foot hurt.

"How could such a good day turn into such a bad one," I whisper. My anger is draining and I'm suddenly exhausted. I don't want to sleep but I feel the need for a nap. Maybe if I just sit down…

The next thing I know I'm asleep.

* * *

**_AN:_ OMG! I didn't think that this would be so popular... thank you to EVERYONE!! Wow... that was the most reviews and favourites and alerts I've gotten over one day... **

**(i'm sorry i dont remember your name): No. Carmen isn't an old soul, she's just a regular human with big life problems.**

**Keep reviewing! Thank you soooo much! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. The Confused Stalker

Jupiter heard the door downstairs open and then the sound of flat shoes against the wooden floor. He stood up from his chair just as his sister announced her arrival. "Hello? Anyone home?" He rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door; someone was always home. "Lais!" his mother called. Jupiter got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled deviously at his sister. Lais looked over at him, her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Where were you?" his mother asked. Lais clasped her hands behind her back and looked at Jupiter's mother, who had appeared out of the kitchen. "Sorry Ma," Lais said. "But I told you I was going to Tiv's yesterday." Jupiter's mother sighed and tapped her wooden spoon against the side of her leg. "Yes you did, but you didn't tell me you'd be out all night." "Sorry," Lais repeated. "I meant to call you to say that I was staying but I kinda forgot." She pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and put her hands in her hips.

Jupiter's mother shook her head and disappeared back into the kitchen. Jupiter let out a laugh and Lais turned and stuck her head out. "Oh shut up Stalker." Jupiter was taken aback. Stalker? What was she talking about? "Uh…" Lais laughed and pushed him lightly out of the way as she walked up the stairs. "Don't play with me," she said. "I know where you really were last night." Jupiter stared up at her, trying to compose his thoughts. How did she know? Lais smiled and tapped the side of her head. "Scream your thoughts much? I could hear you from down the street. You're lucky Mom's blocked us both out."

Jupiter shook his head and ran up the stairs as Lais shut her bedroom door behind her. Once he got to the top of the stairs he walked over and banged on the door with the side of his fist. "Lais!" he exclaimed. He heard her laugh once before she turned on her stereo. Jupiter grumbled and banged on the door again. A bright brown eye appeared in the crack between the door and the frame. "Yes?" Lais asked over the music. "Stay out of my head," Jupiter said firmly. Lais laughed. "Sure, sure, and F.Y.I…Tivona was asking about you." Then she closed the door with a snap and Jupiter was left standing there, more confused than ever.


	6. The Overheard

I groan and slowly open my eyes, feeling extremely disorientated. My one leg drapes over the arm of my chair, my whole upper body is face down in my carpet, and my other leg is curled under me. I wince and force myself into a kneeling position. A headache is brewing above my right eye and I expect it to become an Advil-headache in about an hour. I look around my room and see that my laptop isn't on my desk and my stereo isn't at the foot of my bed.

I frown and glance at my door, which is partly open. I can hear Carol's and Judy's voices coming from down the hall and it seems like they're agreeing on something. Carol was probably telling her about my grounding and whatever and Judy was agreeing that it was the right thing to do. How I wish for a sibling that will take my side on at least _some _matters.

But something is making my stomach uneasy so I carefully stand up and creep down the hall to Judy's room. Carol stands in the middle of it talking animatedly with her hands while Judy sprawls across her bed and nods over and over again and speaks occasionally. "I really don't know what to do with her anymore," Carol says. "I'm trying to show her how things are run around here but she's just not getting it. It's been over a year and she's still rambunctious and infantile." My breath catches in my throat when I figure out she's talking about me. "I'll give her two weeks," Carol says, pointing at Judy. Judy nods. "Yeah," she agrees. "She'll probably only get worse once school starts." Tears spring to my eyes. They're talking about sending me away.

I stumble backwards, not wanting to hear anymore, and sprint to my room. Blinded by tears I silently unpack my beach stuff from my bag and shove some overnight stuff into it: a change of clothes, a pair of pyjamas, a book and my small stuffed cat. I go to the bathroom and pack my toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. I go downstairs and slip into my hiking shoes. If they don't want me around then I'll just take myself off their hands. My jacket's over my arm and my hand is on the door handle when I realize I have nowhere to go.

Xavier. Yeah, he'll take me. His parents are always talking about how they love me. I go to the phone and dial Xavier's number. It rings and rings and rings and then I get the answering machine. I hang up, knowing that my voice with crack if I try to talk. And plus, Carol and Judy might hear me talking and try to stop me from leaving.

I go to the door and take one last look around before stepping outside. The air is crisp and cool and I can feel my headache ebbing away. I grab my bike from the shed, swing myself onto it, and leave.


	7. No Stopping

Jupiter walked along the side of the leaf cluttered road. He had eaten dinner in a hurry and was on his way to his friend Niki's house, who was throwing a huge party tonight. He wasn't going there so much as to be around people, but to be out and in the fresh air. Niki's house was right next to the beach and everyone would be outside.

That's when he saw Her, riding down the street on Her bike towards him. He stopped, frozen at the sight of shock, terror, and sadness on Her face. He wanted to stop Her and ask what was wrong, but he knew that She'd just go right past him. So all he could do was watched as She sped past him. He stared at Her until She rounded the bend and disappeared onto the next street.

He took a breath in through his teeth and forced himself to continue to walk to Niki's instead of racing off to find Her.


	8. 50 50 Chance

I speed along the streets at a dangerous speed but I can't stop now. If I did I would end up going back to Carol's. I turn onto the next street and then take the one on the left when the street splits. The leaves are methodically falling and the air is blowing in quiet, smooth breaths. It's almost enough to make me stop but I won't let myself. I do a quick turn up Xavier's driveway and swerve to avoid a garbage can. Only I'm not so lucky the second time.

My front tire gets wedged in between two more garbage cans and I'm jolted out of my seat. I'm lying beside my bike watching as it falls over and lands on my chest. I hold back a shocked scream and gasp for breath. I'm able to push my bike off me just as Xavier runs outside. He stares at me with wide, confused eyes and runs over to help me up. "Carmen! What are you doing here?" he asks.

I stare at the asphalt, not wanting to say anything. Saying it would make it true, and I wasn't sure if I wanted that. Xavier grasps my upper arms and shakes me a little. "Carmen, come on, talk to me. Are you ok? What are you doing here? What's going on!?" He sounds desperate and I know how much he wants to help, but I'm still not able to get the words out of my mouth. I pull my arms out of his grasp and cross them. I look over at my bike. I should just pick it up and go home.

"Carmen?" Xavier asks quietly. "Did something happen between you and Carol?" My breath catches in my throat and my vision is blurred by tears. Xavier wraps his arms around me and just holds me. "What happened?" he asks softly. "They don't want me," I choke out. "I heard Carol talking to Judy about how I have two weeks to 'straighten out'. If I don't..." I can't finish my sentence but Xavier will be able to finish it. "They're going to send you to another house," Xavier finishes. I nod and place my head on his shoulder. "I can't do another house," I say. "I can't leave here, and I can't leave you."

"Carmen, I know, I know. We'll figure out something," Xavier murmurs. "Can I stay with you for a bit?" I ask warily. It's a 50/50 chance thing, and I knew that when I got on my bike. But if I can't stay here... "Let me talk to my mom," is Xavier's only response. That's alright, I think. I can live with that. He grabs my backpack from my feet and, with his arm still around my shoulders, leads me into his house.


	9. Fiona

When Jupiter arrived at Niki's house the party was in full swing. People inside the house were spilling out onto the beach and the noise could be heard half a block away. Jupiter smiled as he spotted Niki at the barbeque. Jupiter waved and Niki waved back and smiled. He motioned for Jupiter to come over. Jupiter strolled over and Niki gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "What's up Jupe? Glad you could make it," he said. Jupiter shrugged. "Nothing much," he replied.

Niki smiled deviously and his bright green eyes sparkled. "Tivona's here," he said. Jupiter groaned. "Where is she, so I know where _not _to go?" he asked. Niki laughed and flipped over a burger. Jupiter looked at it sceptically. "I didn't think you ate human food?" he asked. Niki shrugged. "I don't, but it for the witches and shape-shifters and whatever," he replied lazily. "I ate before everyone came."

Jupiter nodded and looked around. "So who's here?" he asked. Niki sighed before launching into his list. "Well like I said, Tivona's here with her little group, Kai and Kaholo are here, Ezven brought his little sister Theresa and she brought –" Jupiter held up a hand to stop him. "Kai and Kaholo are here?" he asked in amassment. "I thought that you hated werewolves?" Niki nodded. "I do." Jupiter narrowed his eyes and Niki shrugged. "-Alice, you're here, Seda, Raula, Kuma and Owen..." Jupiter quietly left as Niki continued his guest list.

Jupiter walked around the side of the house and onto the beach. Music was playing out of someone's boom box and people were dancing on the beach. A girl with two long, white blonde braids danced in her bare feet and as Jupiter walked by she grabbed his arm. "Hi!" she said. Jupiter looked down at her. With her white blonde hair, pale skin, and bright silver eyes she startled him; she looked almost like a ghost out of the humans' movies. "Hello," he said simply. "I'm Fiona, what's your name?" she asked. She sounds like a six year old, Jupiter thought. "Jupiter," he replied. Fiona's smile became less and less childlike until it became the smile of someone who had just fulfilled their purpose in life. "It was nice to meet you," she said softly. Jupiter was stunned as she released him and danced off towards the house.

She... Jupiter thought. He shook his head. "She must be a witch," he mumbled. He walked towards the shore line and kicked his shoes off before stepping into the water. He walked in until the water came up to the middle of his calves. He looked down and saw nothing but the clear blue water and the brown sand under his feet. He couldn't stop thinking about how disturbed She had looked. If he ever found out what had happened he would go and hunt down the person who did it to Her.


	10. Denied

I sit on Xavier's couch with my arms wrapped around my legs, staring at the fluffy purple couch below me. Xavier's talking with his mom in the kitchen about whether or not I can stay with them. Please oh please, I think. Let me stay here! I promise I'll be good! I don't know who I'm talking to but I hope that they hear my pleas.

"Carmen?" Mrs. Chavez comes over and sits next to me. I look at her and unfold my legs, clasping my hands in my lap. "Carmen, honey, you know that we both love you and would love you to stay-" I try not to hold my breath. "-but you're not allowed to stay with us." I stare at her, speechless. I nod and stand up. "I understand," I say quietly. I grab my bag and look over at Xavier. "Thanks anyway." Mrs. Chavez stands up. "Carmen, wait a minute, I wasn't finished," she says. I look at her, not wanting to hear what she has to say. All I needed was that I wasn't able to stay. "It's not that we don't want you, we would take you in if we could. It's just that it's illegal for you to live with us while you're under other foster parenting."

I blink. "So you're saying that I can't stay with you because I technically _belong _to Carol?" I ask, bewildered. Mrs. Chavez gives me a funny look. "Honey, no one _belongs _to anyone else. It's just that you're under her parenting and until you're not, you can't stay with us." I bite my lip. Where will I go? Not back to Carol's, no way. She'll immediately drive downtown to the Foster Home building and drop me there. Where I'll stay for a couple days...probably a couple months...until someone decides they want me.

I turn away from them and grab the door handle. "Thank you though," I say quietly. I open the door and step out and into the rain. How dramatic, I think. It's like my life's turned into a soap opera. I hear footsteps behind me and then Xavier comes up and wraps his arms around me. "Don't worry Carmen, everything will work out," he says. I want to punch him and tell him to shut up. That's his answer to everything 'It'll work out,' he always says. Well not this time, nothing can fix this.

But I don't hit him and I don't yell at him, I just shrug him off and walk over to my bike. My jacket is already slick with water as I lift my bike up from the pavement and swing my leg over it. "Carmen!" Xavier calls. I look up to see him staring at me. Even from halfway down the driveway I can tell that he's holding back tears. "Carmen, I promise, everything will work out!" I shake my head, not trusting my voice. I want to tell him that I love him and that he's the best thing that's ever happened to me and that I probably would have killed myself a couple months ago if he hadn't been there. I want to tell him all these things but I just end up riding away.

It's cold and wet and I only make it halfway down the block when my tire catches in a pool of mud and tips over. I lie on the side of the road, my bike on top of me, with my face turned up to the grey sky. The rain is still coming down but it feels nice. Maybe I'll just stay here until Carol and Judy find me missing and realize that they actually want to be nice to me and send out a search party. Or maybe I'll wait until some person in a car stops to help and drives me to San Francisco or New York or Phoenix; anywhere exciting.

I lie there for what seems like hours when I finally hear footsteps on the gravel.


	11. Must Be Dreaming

Niki's party got rained out and Jupiter was on his way home. About half the people stayed and migrated into Niki's house, but then everyone else made other plans to keep the party going and went to someone else's place. Jupiter didn't really want to go to another party and walking in the rain was more enjoyable.

Then he spotted someone lying next to the road. His first thought was that they had been hit, but then he saw the bike lying on top of them. He quickened his pace and soon burst into a run. He didn't know why, but something told him that the person needed help. He skidded to a stop half a meter from the body and found himself staring at Her. He shook his head to snap himself out of his daze and walked over. He knelt beside her and stayed there, waiting to see if she'd open her eyes and see him.

She turned her head away from his and sighed. She grasped her bike frame and pushed it up until it stood and then fell the other way. Then She sat up. Jupiter quickly stood and took a step back. Her head snapped around and She stared at him with wide eyes. Jupiter stared at her, unable to look away. Say something, he thought. Anything! Let her know that you're here! He realized that that was the first time he had thought about her without thinking that she was a goddess. "Um, hi," he said. Nice. Really smooth Romeo. She shook her head and shakily got to her feet. She didn't say anything as she bent down and grabbed her bike. The minute she got it up it fell out of her hands and Jupiter stepped over at caught it. He looked over at saw her staring at the pavement. "Thanks," she said quickly.

She took the bike and Jupiter watched as she grabbed her bag from the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked. She didn't say anything. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Again, she didn't say anything. "I'm fine," she mumbled. Jupiter shoved his hands in his sweater pockets, not sure of what to say next. She turned her head and looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was wary and surprised but accusing, and Jupiter felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "J-Jupiter," he stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes and Jupiter felt insignificant. Why did I ever think...he thought. She couldn't possibly love me. She couldn't even _like _me. Not with what I am. His hands started to shake; a bad habit that his body had had since he was a kid. He swallowed as she continued to stare at him and his mouth felt dry. "Thank you Jupiter," she said. It wasn't kind, but it wasn't harsh, and Jupiter felt himself relax. He kicked a rock and nodded.

As he looked up she looked away and Jupiter had a bad feeling. "Are you ok?" he asked. She gave a quick shrug. "Yeah...I mean..." She fumbled for words, and he could tell it was hard. "Not really..." Jupiter stared at her. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering, she just jumped on her bike and rode away.


	12. The Angelic Planet

I have to get out of here, I think. Him...he's not normal. Just picturing makes me feel weird. Like, happy and comforted and wanted but with a sense of belonging and protection and... I pedal as fast as I can, just to get away from him. I moan as I realize that I left my bag behind me. I focus on the road ahead and on not driving back to Carol's. I'll go to Jen's, I think. She'll at least let me stay the night.

I see a blur in the forest next to me and my heart pounds. I swerve around a dangerous puddle and take a sharp breath in as a wave of rain hits my face. I can't remember how long I stood next to him, but all I know is that it was long enough to soak me. I shiver in my drenched rain coat and I can feel my hair sticking to my head. The muscles in my legs start to burn but I ignore the pain and keep going. The only thing in my mind is that I have to get to Jen's. Because when I get to Jen's I'll be safe. And then I can think clearly.

Something dashes out into the middle of the road and I turn my bike in a sharp turn. I try to push my bike in the opposite direction, so it won't land on me, but it doesn't work. I fall to the ground, smacking my head off the pavement. Spots appear above me and I wait for my bike to fall and crush me. But it never comes.

As soon as my vision clears I can make out Jupiter standing above me, holding my bike. He's looking at me worriedly and I struggle to turn over. I hear a clatter and then a hand is on my shoulder. "Are you alright? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard," he says. I suppress a groan and sit up. I wrap my arms around me and shiver. I'd love to just sit here and wait for a car to come along and hit me. But Jupiter will probably save me first.

Suddenly I feel warmer and I look at him to see that he's taken his sweater off. I tenderly grip the edges of it and pull it tighter around me. It smells like tea and chocolate and I suddenly feel safer. It's also bigger than I expected and it covers me really well. "Where are you going?" Jupiter asks me softly. "I could take you there if you wanted."

Tears prick my eyes and I hang my head. "I don't have anywhere to go," I mumble. I'm astonished at myself that I just told a complete stranger that I have nowhere to go. He could be a murderer or a child abuser. I look up at him and his compassion filled brown eyes tell me that I'm wrong. He really does want to help me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and helps me up. "Why don't we go back to my place?" he suggests. "Then maybe my ma could help you." I know that I should say no but I'm too exhausted and angry to do anything.


	13. She Doesn't Need A Lioness

Jupiter pushed open the door and led her inside. "Ma!" he called. His mother appeared at the top of the stairs and he could see her taking in the scene. "Oh my! Jupiter, what do we have here?" She came down the stairs and Jupiter kept a protective arm around the girl's shoulders. "I found her on the side of the road. She wiped out on her bike," he said. His mother went to reach to take her but Jupiter held the girl back. "Let's go into the kitchen," his mother suggested.

Jupiter led the girl down the hall and he could see that she looked a little scared. He leaned his head down so that he could whisper in her ear, but he got sidetracked: she smelled wonderful. Like shea butter, Tide, and rain. Only when she turned to look at him that he remembered that he was supposed to talk. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you." Her eyes brightened a little and Jupiter urged her into the kitchen.

His mother had a desk lamp set up on top of the island and a normal chair replaced one of the stools that usually sat there. A first aid kit sat next to the lamp and his mother stood on the opposite side of the island. The girl gripped the back of his T-shirt and he stopped and turned to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned a little closer. "I promise. If she does anything to hurt you, she'll regret it," he said. She looked even more scared then before.

He cautiously reached around her and hugged her. "No one will harm you as long as I'm around," he said truthfully. He felt her relax in his arms and he led her to sit on the chair. She slipped off his sweater and then tugged her soaked rain jacket off. "Jupiter, go get her a towel so that she can dry her hair," his mother instructed. Jupiter cast the girl a quick look before running up stairs to the linen closet.

He pulled a towel down from the shelf and closed the door to find Lais leaning against the wall. "That's her, isn't it," she said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Jupiter nodded quickly before turning. "Stay away from her Lais," he warned. "She's already freaked out enough. She doesn't need a lion coming at her." He heard Lais laugh as he ran down the stairs.


	14. Feeling Like An Intruder

I do as Jupiter's mom instructs and place my arms straight out in front of me. The bandage on my right elbow itches as I move and it becomes even more annoying when Jupiter's mom tells me to turn my hands over. She looks at my elbow and then up at me. "How many times did you fall off your bike today?" she asked. I know that she's trying to be light and funny but she sounds deadpan serious to me. "Three times," I reply quietly. She playfully tsk's me and again I feel like I'm being judged. I look at my feet, feeling unnaturally uncomfortable. I find myself hoping that Jupiter with get downstairs soon.

It's as if my thought summoned him, because the moment I look up he's standing in front of me holding a blue towel. His mom carefully takes the bandage off my elbow, cleans it, and then puts on a fresh bandage. She glances over at Jupiter and he hands me the towel. I swing my head forward and then wrap the towel around my hair, like I do when I get out of the shower.

I lift my head and straighten my towel-turban and see that Jupiter and his mom are staring at each other. Jupiter shakes his head and I feel like I'm intruding on some silent family conversation. I look down at my bare arms and legs and feel stupid. How could I have fallen that many times? Sure I was distracted but I...

My thought trails off as I look up to see Jupiter and his mom staring at me. The mom smiles and I can't make myself do the same; she looks too much like she's forcing it. "So, dear, what's your name? So that I'm able to address you properly," she asks. She must be an actor, I think. No one could fake being kind like this. And boy is she faking. "I'm Carmen," I say firmly.

The mom nods and looks at Jupiter, who takes a look at her and then smiles kindly at me. Unlike his mom's, his smile in genuine. He sits down on a stool behind him and rests his arms across the back of my chair. Where is arms touch the back of my shirt I feel sparks. I shiver once and shake my head. I can feel his mom staring at me and I open my eyes and stare up at her coldly. She looks a little surprised for a moment but then bends down to inspect the cuts on my legs.

"You won't need any stitches," she says ten minutes later. She has cleaned and bandaged all my cuts. She leans on the counter and looks at me. I stare back at her defiantly. "But be careful ok? The roads around here are pretty slippery when it rains, and if you go off you go into the woods." "I know that," I say. She's talking to me like I'm an idiot. Please. I may only have been here for about a year, but I know my way around better than most life-timers.

Jupiter places a hand on my shoulder and stands up. "Thanks Ma," he says to his mom. She nods and purses her lips. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Don't stay up to late and make sure she gets home alright." She takes a quick look at me and leaves. I groan and place my head in my hands. "Carmen?" Jupiter asks. "What?" I reply. "Were you serious when you said that you have nowhere to go?" I nod mutely and I can hear his foot tapping on the floor. "Maybe you could stay here?"

**_AN:_ I love every single person that has read this! This story has skyrocketed to become my best story ever posted on here! **

**Mafaerie: If the only issue is that my chapters are too short, than that's great, concidering how many other things you could say. But I'd prefer to keep the chapters short. **

**Also, I cant really change them. Seeing as though this entire story up until chapter 30 is prewritten. I wrote all this a couple months ago but just decided to put it on here about a month ago. So yeah! Whooo! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**


	15. What Are You Doing?

It was out of his mouth before he really thought about it, and suddenly Lais was shouting in his head. _What are you doing Jupiter! Her! A _human _staying in _our _house!? Are you sure that you're not the one who hit their head?! _Jupiter mentally growled. _I told you: stay away from her. What happens to her is none of your business, _he said. _None of my business!? _Lais shrieked. _None of my business! You're endangering the family and it's NONE OF MY BUSINESS!? _Jupiter flinched and he saw that Carmen was looking at him.

_Butt out. I'll figure something out_, he said. "I could stay here?" Carmen asked. Her voice sounded weak and some of her earlier fear had slipped in. Jupiter shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Carmen opened her mouth to say something but Jupiter shook his head. "Never mind. I know what you're going to stay. But you have to believe that I won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone hurt you either."

Carmen closed her mouth and looked away. "I don't know," she said quietly. Jupiter leaned against the island, not sure about what to say. He'd never thought about what would happen if he met her, let alone saved her from being crushed by a bike. "Besides the obvious, is there any other reason why you couldn't stay?" Jupiter asked. Carmen surprisingly nodded. "Why?" "Because apparently, since I'm a foster child, no one else can take me in unless my current foster parents formally say that they don't want me," she replied. She put her head back in her hands. "I might as well as go home. That's the best thing to do. Because then I can at least get the real horror over with."

Jupiter was confused. "What do you mean?" "I ran away from home because I overheard my _parent _talking to my _sister _about sending me back into the foster system if I didn't straighten up in two weeks. I ran away. That's even worse than forgetting to leave at note when I go out," she replied. "Your mom doesn't seem very nice," Jupiter pointed out. Carmen laughed hysterically. "That's an understatement!" she laughed. "I'd rather have Medusa for a mom." Jupiter squeezed her shoulder. "She took you in in the first place didn't she? Then she must-" Carmen shook her head. "No, no. I'm a classic Anne of Green Gables case. They wanted a boy and got me instead. They wanted a law abider and they got me instead..." She leaned against the back of her chair and closed her eyes.

"I should just go home. Then _she_'ll drive me downtown and drop me off at the Foster Kids place." Jupiter turned as still as rock. If she got sent to another house then he had a chance of not being able to find her again. "Is there anyone who would take you in if they could?" Jupiter asked. He knew that it wouldn't be safe for her to live with him, but maybe if she had a friend in town that would take her...

Carmen nodded. "Yeah. My friend Xavier. I went to their place first and that's how I found out that I have to be disowned before I get given to a new home." Jupiter squeezed her shoulder again. "Well then, why don't you go home? Then she'll bring your downtown and then your friend Xavier can take you," he said. Carmen shook her head. "Doesn't work. The people have to inspect your home, look at the family history, get references, talk to the children in the family, and do a bunch of other tests. The whole thing could take a year, maybe more. And during all that time, I'll be stuck with some other family somewhere waiting to see _if _I'll be able to live with Xavier," she replied.

Jupiter stepped in front of her and placed a finger to her lips. "Let me worry about all that."

**_AN:_ Mafearie: Yeah, that chapter was a little longer, sometimes they'll do that... But as for no writers block.. heh heh.. I only have up until chapter 30 done, and the story isn't done. So... I'm still trying to think of ideas, but I've started chapter 31. So writers block _will_ come, but not anytime soon, seeing as though we're on chapter 15 and I upload two chapters at a time. So... 15 chapters left... 7 plus 1. Maybe sooner than I hope...**

**Sorry for rambling!**


	16. Let's Get This Over With

I watch through the car window as Lais, Jupiter's sister, drives us back to my house. I gave her directions at the beginning and somehow she is managing to remember them. We take a right and I see the familiar surroundings of my street. Well, my old street if everything goes as planned. Lais pulls up into my narrow driveway and before I can move Jupiter is opening the door for me. I give him a tiny smile as I get out of the car.

I walk confidently up the walk with my head held high and kick open the door. "Where have you been?!!" I suppress the urge to cover my ears as Carol's scream reverberates around the house. "Do you know how worried I've been?! Do you know how much trouble you're in?! Do you know just how close I was to calling the police?!" She continues to fire questions at me and I continue to stare at her.

"WELL?!" she shrieks. "Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stare at me stupidly?!" That was the last straw. "You've told me before that I'm stupid and I've just stood there and taken it! But not this time! You can say what you want but it doesn't matter anymore!" I yell. Tears are pricking the corners of my eyes. "I know that you're going to disown me so why don't you just say so! Why don't you just drag me downtown right now and get rid of me like you were planning to?!"

Carol stares at me, stunned. "How do you know that?" she asks. "Well you don't bother to keep your voices down now do you!?" I shout. Judy comes out into the hallway with tear stained eyes. "Carmen, please, she didn't mean it!" she cries. I look over at her. "You agreed with her!" I yell. "You don't like me any less then she does!" Judy starts to cry and Carol takes a step towards me. "How dare you-"

"Don't touch her." I turn to see Jupiter standing in the open doorway. His brown eyes are fierce and he's taken on the air of a predator. My words falter as he steps into the hallway. "And who are you?!" Carol shouts. She looks at me. "Who is he?!" "I'm the guy who saved your daughter's life," Jupiter growled. Carol stops in her tracks and both she and Judy are staring at Jupiter with fear in their eyes.

"Just take me downtown," I say, turning to face Carol. "Just take me to the Foster Kids place and let's get this over with." Carol's eyes go hard and flat. "How do you know that I'm actually going to send you away?" she sneers. A couple tears roll down my cheeks. Carol turns to look at Judy. "Go to the car," she says. Judy runs past me and out the door and I hear a car door slam shut.

Carol grasps my upper arm and pulls me towards the door but Jupiter's in her way. He places a hand over the one she has wrapped around my arm. "Let her go," he says dangerously. Carol stares at him in amazement. "Don't tell me what do to," she says. "Now get out of my house before I call the police." I see Jupiter's hand tighten on top of Carol's and then Carol suddenly lets go. I pull my arm back and slowly follow her out the door.

Jupiter stops me before I get halfway down the walk. "Has she done that to you before?" he asks in a low voice. I shake my head. "I'm coming with you," he says. "I'll have Lais follow you guys and then drop me off at where ever you're going." I nod silently and then run to get to the car.


	17. What You Are And Where You Belong

Lais looked at Jupiter in disapproval as he slid into the passenger seat. "Follow them," he said. Lais kept her eyes on the steering wheel and turned on the car. "She's human," she said. "I know," Jupiter replied. "Please tell me that you're not in love with her. Please tell me that you're only helping her because you're trying to be nice. Either way-" Jupiter held a hand up to stop her. "For once in your life shut up Lais. I'm serious."

Lais looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Just remember what you are and where you belong."

**_AN: _I know that I said I only post two chapters at a time, but this one was just so short that I had to put it up now.**


	18. 24 Hour Bars And Shabby Motels

The whole ride downtown is quiet. Carol fuming in silence, Judy crying quietly next to her, and me sitting in the back seat, staring out the window. We're on the highway and other cars are passing us. We pass bright streetlamps and neon signs for 24 hour bars and shabby motels. There's nothing financially substantial out here unless you go right into the city. The town that I live in and the town's downtown is connected only by a four mile stretch of highway and ramshackle buildings. Out here, you either live in the town, or in downtown. One or the other. Two options only. Pick one or do not pass go and do not collect 200 dollars.

Every couple minutes I glance out the back window to make sure that Jupiter is still behind us in his sister's red Honda Element. Every time I see it it's like a tiny weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

We arrive at the Foster Kids building in a little over an hour and I jump out of the car before anyone can say or do anything. I rub my arms and shiver once. It's still technically summer but the temperatures are showing that fall is just around the corner. I hear Jupiter before I feel him. He places a sweater on my shoulders and I slip my arms into the sleeves. "Thanks," I say quietly. He doesn't say anything but I know that he heard me. "Carmen!" I sigh and walk towards the automatic doors with my head held high. The doors slide open and I see that Carol's already at the desk talking to a petite woman with her dark hair pulled up into a tall bun.

"Where do we go to talk to the Placing Agency?" Carol asks. "Are you looking for a child madam?" the woman replies. "I'm looking to drop a child off," Carol states. The woman looks stunned and then looks at Judy, whose eyes are red from crying. I take a small step forward and shake my head once. The woman looks at me with guilt ridden eyes. Carol knocks on the desk to get the woman's attention and then woman turns to look at her. "Third floor madam," she says.

Carol nods and starts towards the elevators with Judy trailing after her and me trailing after Judy. The three of us get in an elevator and I cross my arms across my chest. Even with Jupiter's sweater I'm still cold. "Where'd you get that?" Carol snaps. "Jupiter," I reply. She glares at me before looking away. The doors open and I'm the first one out. An older, kind looking man looks up from a desk. Above the desk a clock reads 9:30. "Hello Miss," he says, a little shocked. I'm about to reply with a courtesy of my own when Carol cuts me off.

"I'm here to drop off a child. Where am I able to do that?" Carol asks. The man frowns. "Well, that's an interesting situation," he says. "I suppose you can talk to Evelyn. I'll call her for you…" He picks up a phone and dials a number. I sit on one of the two arm chairs next in the corner and wait for the man to say something. The man hangs up and looks at Carol. "She's down the hall to your right, room 5. Go right ahead." Carol walks down the hall and I follow after her and Judy. As I pass the desk the man stops me. "Miss?" he asks. I look at him. "Are you alright?" I nod. "I'm fine, thank you Sir," I reply. He gives me half a smile and I continue down the hall. A door is open and I can hear Carol's voice drifting out into the hall.

"So how does this work?" she asks, just as I arrive in the doorway. Evelyn is a woman in her late 30s with short brown hair and gentle brown eyes. "Well madam, where is the child you are wanting to relinquish guardianship of?" she asks calmly. "I'm right here," I say. Carol moves and Evelyn looks at me. I bet she sees a small girl with wide worried eyes who is in need of a shower wearing an overlarge sweatshirt. She gives me the same half smile that the man at the desk did. "What's your name?" she asks sweetly.

I want to be sick. She has the sickly soothing voice of a substitute kindergarten teacher who wants to talk to a misbehaving child. "I'm Carmen Veliqua. My parents died in a car crash when I was five. The name Veliqua came from my father's side. Ever since they died I've been sent to six different foster homes," I say. I sound proud, even though I feel like I want to cry. I never talk about my parents and I never say my real last name. All my foster parents have tried to make me forget it, but a last name is something you can never forget. It's a part of your family, it's a part of who you are, and you would have better luck ripping my arm off then getting me to forget.

**_AN:_ OMG! To everyone who's reading this, 'cause I know you are, I love you all! I wish I could give you all hugs and baskets full of cookies. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You have made this my most popular story I've ever posted on here! And I've been on here for 4-5 years. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**


	19. Double 5 Planet

Jupiter followed Carmen and her 'family' up to the third floor. If anyone saw him he would instantly make them forget. All except for the older man at the desk. He stared at Jupiter with knowing eyes. "Black iris," Jupiter said. The man smiled. "Black dahlia," he replied. Jupiter laughed quietly. "What are you doing here son?" the man asked. "I'm here for a friend," Jupiter replied.

The man nodded like he understood completely. "Brown hair? Brown eyes? Girl? With a woman and other girl?" he asked. Jupiter nodded. "Yeah. They came by here right?" The man nodded. "They're down in room five with Evelyn. Evelyn's good and nice. She'll treat your friend right." Jupiter relaxed a little. "Thanks for your help," he replied. The man smiled again. "It's no problem."

Jupiter sat down in one of the armchairs and sighed. _So what's your status report Double 5 Planet? _Jupiter leaned back in the chair and grumbled under his breath. _I know where she is and I'm going to intervene if need be. _Lais was silent for a moment. _Remember Jupiter, she's- _Jupiter cut her off before she could finish. _She's human, yeah, I know. You don't need to constantly remind me. _


	20. I'm Not A Science Experiment!

I sat alone with Evelyn while Carol and Judy waited outside. "Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" she asks. I nod, a little confused. Evelyn seems to sense my confusion and smiles warmly. "I just want to ask you a couple things about why your mom would want to relinquish guardianship." "She's not my mom," I say firmly. "My mom is buried in a cemetery in Seattle, Washington." Evelyn nods and keeps the smile on her face. She looks tired.

"Why do you think that your mom wants to relinquish guardianship?" she asks, ignoring my comment. "Because I apparently break her rules all the time," I reply. "What do you mean by that?" I lean forward in my chair and stare her in the eyes. "I don't know why she wants to relinquish guardianship of me," I say truthfully. "All I know is that I went out this morning, forgot to leave a note, and she spazzed like I had left for a week. Next thing I know I'm overhearing her talking to Judy about shipping me back here if I don't straighten up in two weeks." Evelyn nods like it's the simplest answer in the world.

"Alright. Now, do you want to leave?" The question confuses me. "Leave Carol and Judy or leave the city?" I ask. "Leave Carol and Judy," Evelyn confirms. "Yes." "Do you want to leave the city?" Evelyn asks. "No." Evelyn studies me. "Well…you sure are an unusual case Carmen. We don't get many parents giving their children back to us."

I kick the leg of her desk and stand up. "Stop talking about me like I'm a lab experiment!" I exclaim. "Stop talking like this is the simplest thing in the world! Both you and I know that you can't do much! Both you and I know that I'm probably going to end up going back home with them while you sort your 'unusual case' out!" Tears are prickling the corners of my eyes but they're angry tears. "And I don't know if you know this, but if you send me back with them then I'm going to run away and you're never going to see me again!" I scream. Evelyn's staring at me like she's seen this a million times today. "Carmen, both you and I know that you're not going to run away," she says calmly.

I kick my chair over and turn around and shut my eyes. My hands ball into fists and my sides and I start to shake. "I'm not going back with them," I say dangerously. "I'm not." Evelyn sighs and she's really starting to get on my nerves. "Go into the hall so I can talk to Carol," she says. I push the door open roughly and stalk up the hallway, not sure where I'm going.

**_AN: _Alright! So, thank you Megan for pointing out something. Some of my names are... different. So here's the pronounciation guide...  
Niki = Nikki (same name, short a 'k')  
Lais = Lace but with a 'z' instead of a 'c' so...  
Lais = Laze**

**I hope that makes sense... **

**Megan: Thank you so much for your compliments! Cookies for you!**

**Thank everyone for reading, love you all!**


	21. It's Not The Time To Say I Love You

Jupiter watched as Carmen stalked past him and he jumped to his feet. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking into the elevator doors. He spun her around so that she faced her. "Carmen? What happened?" he asked. She just bit her lip and shook her head. "Come on, talk to me, what happened?" he asked again. "I blew a fuse," Carmen replied. Her voice was thick, like she was about to cry. "Tell me exactly what happened," he said. He sat her down on one of the armchairs and then pulled the other one in front of it.

He grasped her hands and looked at her. "Evelyn asked me why I thought that Carol _wanted to relinquish guardianship over me_. I told her that I didn't know…then I told her what happened this morning," she said. She stopped and Jupiter could see that she was trying to keep herself under control. "She asked me if I wanted to leave Carol and Judy and I said yes. She asked me if I wanted to leave the city and I said no. During the whole hour I've been here, they've been talking about me like I'm a science experiment." Her voice caught on the last two words. "I told her to stop talking to me like that, I told her to stop talking about it like it's the easiest thing in the world. I said that both her and I know that I can't go back there…"

Her voice caught and a couple tears ran down her cheeks. Jupiter wrapped his arms and her and she put her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to go back," he said. "I promise you that you won't have to go back." Jupiter could tell that the man at the desk was watching them but Jupiter didn't care. "Carmen!" Jupiter could feel Carmen lift her head at Evelyn's call and he could tell that she didn't want to go back. "Come on," Jupiter said softly. "If you just get it over with, it won't be as painful. It can't be much longer now." Jupiter stood up and placed an arm protectively around Carmen's shoulders. She stood up and Jupiter led her down to Evelyn's office.

Carmen looked at him when they got to the door and he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew it was the wrong time. Instead he gave her an encouraging smile and watched her walk into the office.


	22. Jupiter To The Rescue?

Carol is standing beside Evelyn on the other side of the desk and Judy is sitting in front of them. "So what now?" I ask. "Your mom has to sign some papers and then you have to as well," Evelyn replies. I sigh in relief. "And then I'll find you a place to stay." I narrow my eyes. "Can I have a say in that?" I ask. Evelyn shakes her head. "If you've been to six foster homes then you know that you only have a small say," she replies. "I have someone who wants to take me in," I tell her.

Evelyn looks up from her paperwork. "You do?" she asks. "I nod. Yeah. My friend Xavier Chavez and his mom. I went to their house after I overheard Carol and they were the ones to tell me that I can't live with them because Carol still has guardianship over me. But they told me that if they could, they'd take me in," I say. Evelyn purses her lips. "Well, that is a possibility but you'll have to be put into another home while I check out your friend's house."

My hands start to shake and I shove them into my pockets. "They're fine," I say. "There's nothing wrong with them. Xavier is a straight A student and has never gotten a detention, let alone get thrown in jail. His dad divorced his mom when Xavier was two so you don't need to check him and Xavier's mom never remarried. Xavier's mom is an event planner who runs her own company and Xavier helps her out as well as volunteering at a retirement home three times a week." Evelyn shakes her head slowly. "Yes, they seem perfect, but you don't know what kind of past they've had," she says.

I swing my leg back and forth and end up kicking the wall behind me. "Sign here," Evelyn said. I go over and sign wherever she tells me without looking. I don't care what I do as long as I get away from Carol and Judy. "That's good," Evelyn says. I sit down in the chair next to Judy, since there's no other option. "We have a family in Las Vegas who'll take you in until our search of your friend is complete." I look up at her, startled. "Wait! No! I won't! No! I'm not leaving until I'm with Xavier!" I exclaim.

I'm about to start shouting again when there's a knock on the door and Jupiter walks in. "I'm sorry," he says. "But I think I should have a say in this." Everyone looks at him and slowly, Carol's, Judy's, and Evelyn's faces go blank. "I'm sorry sir but that's not possible," Evelyn says. I watch Jupiter grind his teeth together. "Sir, I am sorry, but it is not possible," Evelyn repeats. Carol's, Judy's, and Evelyn's faces slowly shift back to normal. Jupiter looks at me and sadly shakes his head. "Carmen?" Evelyn asks.

"What?" I reply. "Las Vegas is only about an hour away, so I'll have someone drive you tomorrow," she says. "Go home tonight and pack for about two weeks. Everything else that you can't bring I'll bring here and put into storage. I'll either deliver them to your new place if you're there for more than two weeks or keep them if you end up going to Xavier's." I shake my head. "Take your valuables so we don't have to worry about them breaking in the move." "No. No, no, no. I am not. I am not going to Las Vegas; I am not going to Las Vegas. This…this city is my home. I'm not leaving it," I say.

"I'm sorry Carmen, but it's your only option. It's Las Vegas or I send you to a multiple housing facility," Evelyn replies. Tears start to roll down my cheeks and I place my head in my hands. I could yell and shout all I want, but I know that it wouldn't be any use. So I just sit there and let myself cry.

**_AN: _Thanks so much for your support Megan! I'm just going to put this chapter, then the 22nd and the 23rd and that'll be it for today. I need to let other people catch up. Okie?? I'll put more up on Sunday thought, because I'm going to be **


	23. Not Las Vegas, Anywhere But

He couldn't stand seeing her cry and he wanted that Evelyn person to pay for making her upset, but he knew that he couldn't attack her. Instead he shot her a glare and placed an arm around Carmen's shoulders. He didn't know what to say to her and he hoped that just being there would help. She leaned into him as she cried and he just stood there and let her.

"Carmen?" Evelyn asked. "Leave her alone," Jupiter replied harshly. "You've already done enough." Evelyn looked at him in surprise but he ignored her. Jupiter kept an arm around Carmen's shoulders as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Come on Carmen," he said softly. He pushed the door open with his foot and led Carmen into the hallway. Once they got to the end of the hallway she had stopped crying, but she looked in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked. Carmen shook her head. "Headache," she replied. "B-but it's nothing." She bit her lip and leaned into him. "Thank you Jupiter," she said quietly. "For helping me and everything…" Jupiter shook his head. "No, no, it's all right. There's no need to thank me, really." Carmen nodded weakly and Jupiter turned his head to the man at the desk. "Is there a room where we can talk in private?" Jupiter asked. The man nodded. "There's the kitchenette just around the corner," he replied. Jupiter nodded his thanks and walked Carmen to the room.

He slowly shut the door behind him as Carmen leaned against the counter. She shook her head. She kept on muttering 'Las Vegas' under her breath, and only now did Jupiter fully realize what that meant. _Lais! _he shouted. _Lais!_

_ What? s_he replied.

_Carmen's being sent to Las Vegas and there's nothing I can do! Why can't I- _

_Jupiter? _Lais asked.

_What? _he replied.

_You said it yourself, there's nothing you can do. And if you ask me…it seems like you're worrying too much about this girl._

Jupiter shook his head and looked over at Carmen to make sure that she wasn't watching him.

_I don't love her,_ he said. _You have to trust that I wouldn't do anything to endanger our family._

Lais was silent and Jupiter bit his lip.

_Jupiter…I'm not sure if I believe you…but-_

_BUT WHAT?! Are you going to help me or not?! _Jupiter screamed.

_Jupiter…calm down, please. I was about to say that you could go to Las Vegas to keep an eye on her, if that's what you feel you need to do._

Jupiter sighed and rubbed his temples. _Best I can do…best I can do. Yeah, yeah, thanks Lais. I think I'll do that. Do you have your phone on you?_

_Yeah, _Lais replied.

_Can I use it? __Sure… _Lais replied slowly.

_Thanks, I'll be out in a couple minutes. _

"Carmen?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes red and wide. "Yeah?" she replied weakly. "Do you want me to ask if I can drive you to Las Vegas?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she replied. "But they'll probably say no…and I can't stand another disappointment right now." Jupiter shrugged. "All right. Well…they're probably looking for you, so we should go." Carmen looked at the floor. "Alright."

Jupiter opened the door and watched as she walked out.


	24. 703369

I walk into Evelyn's office where she's typing something up on her computer. "Dear, what's your file number?" she asks me. I sigh and sit down on one of the chairs. "703369," I reply. She smiles as she types the number in. "Who's your worker? I want to give them a call to see if they can drive you to Las Vegas in the morning?" I reach into my back pocket and pull my wallet out. I unfold it and toss a business card onto the desk.

She takes it without looking at me.

"Do I have to go to Las Vegas?" I ask, pleading. "It's that or one of our multiple housing facilities," Evelyn replies. Basically an orphanage, I think. I groan and lean forward in my chair. "Where's Carol and Judy?" I ask. "They went downstairs I think," Evelyn replies. I sigh and look at the clock on the wall. It's ten o'clock at night, no wonder I'm tired.

I watch as Evelyn picks up her phone and dials some numbers. "Hi, Simon King? It's Evelyn Summers from- Yes? Oh…oh, ok! Yes, she's right here." She hands the phone out to me and I'm confused, but I take it. Why does Simon want to talk to me? "Hello?" "Carmen? It's Simon, how you doing?" Simon asks. "Fine." There's silence on the other end of the phone. "It doesn't sound like it," he says. I sigh. "Can you come and pick me up in the morning?" I ask. "Why?" "It's not working out here," I reply. I twist the phone cord around a finger. "Of course Carmen, but are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asks. I bite my lip. "Tomorrow?" I ask. I hear Simon sigh. "Alright. Should I pick you up at Carol's or somewhere else?" "I don't know, you should talk to Evelyn about that," I say. "Alright. Pass the phone to her."

I hand the phone to Evelyn and then get up and leave the room. Jupiter is sitting up against the wall with his eyes closed. I sit across from him and stare at the floor. I really don't want to go to Las Vegas. Isn't there a house closer to here that they can send me to? "Everything will work out." I look up and see that Jupiter's looking at me. "Everything will work out," he repeats. I groan and rest my head against my knees. "That's what Xavier always says," I say. "He told me that before I left." Jupiter's silent. "Do you want to write him a quick letter?" he asks suddenly. I look at him.

"I can deliver it to his place on my way home," he says. I muster a small smile. "That's a good idea," I say. Jupiter shrugs. "Sure, thanks," I reply. I'm about to get up and get a piece of paper from Evelyn's office when Jupiter pulls a sheet and a pen out of his pocket. I smile and take it.


	25. Dear Xavier

_**Xavier,**_

_**Well…I'm being sent to Las Vegas to stay with a family there while they check to see if you and your mom are fit for me to live with. I hate it. I hate moving again. Couldn't they find another house closer to here? But Evelyn says that it's Las Vegas or a "multiple housing facility". Bleh. Just a fancy word for ORPHANAGE. **_

_**If you were here right now, I know what you'd say. You'd tell me to do what Evelyn tells me and to not fight, because in the end she's just trying to help. Well…I did just that. I knew that I could yell and shout and deny everything…but it wouldn't do any good.**_

I bite my lip and a tear splashes onto the page.

_**I'm just writing this to say that I'm fine and that I'll call you as soon as possible. I love you and I'm going to miss you like crazy. I know that you guys will be clean and they'll let me stay with you. Tell your mom thanks for everything. **_

_**Carmen **_

I fold the letter in half and then again and hand it to Jupiter, who slides it into an envelope. I wonder why he has all of this in his pockets, but I don't say anything. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Evelyn sticks her head out of her office. "It's all set," she says. "Simon will pick you up at Carol's tomorrow at eight o'clock. Be sure that everything's ready for then." I nod and she looks at Jupiter before looking back at me. "It's been nice working with you, and I hope that your friend is clean." She smiles but I can tell it's fake and forced. She disappears back into her office.


	26. Please Be Happy

Jupiter walked Carmen downstairs to the lobby, all the while trying to figure out how to get her out of this mess. "Thanks for everything," Carmen suddenly said. Jupiter looked over at her and gave a small smile. "It was no problem really," he said. Carmen nodded and looked at the floor. "You can keep the sweatshirt," Jupiter said. Carmen looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Jupiter was concerned. She used to be so carefree and happy and now she was so… unhappy and somber. Who knew that one turn of events could change someone so much? "Carmen?" he asked. "Hmm?" Carmen replied. "Don't be so sad. You'll be back here soon enough. Las Vegas is only temporary," Jupiter said. He stopped and Carmen kept on walking. "Carmen?" Carmen stopped to look at him. "What?" "Please," Jupiter said. "Just be happy. Please."

Carmen bit her lip and Jupiter could see that she really did want to be happy. Then she nodded. "Alright." Jupiter smiled and walked up to her. He placed a gentle arm around her shoulders and he could feel her lean into him. He felt a tiny spark jump between them as he walked her out into the cool night air. A beige car swung around from the side of the building and honked its horn as it pulled up in front of them.

Carmen stepped out from under Jupiter's arm and gave him a smile. "Thanks again," she said. The car horn honked again and Jupiter shrugged. "No problem." As Jupiter looked at her, he saw that she looked torn. She glanced from him to the car and only looked away from him when the horn honked again. She eventually went and opened the door to the backseat of the car and slid in. Jupiter walked up and shut the door behind her, then watched as the car drove off.

**_AN: _Thank you to everyone! You have made this the most popular story I have ever written and posted on here. Thank you thank you thank you! Cookies and hugs for all!**


	27. I Hope We Meet Again

I lie on my bed in the dark and kick the bag that rests at my feet. I can't fall asleep, and I keep on hearing Jupiter's voice in my head. I roll over so that I am laying face first into my pillow. How could one guy have such an effect on me? And what was with the sparks that flew whenever he touched me.

I shiver in the darkness and pull my blanket tighter around me. All of my stuff was packed into two duffle bags, one box, and one backpack. My two week bag was the one that sat at the foot of my bed. I prop myself up on my elbows and turn on my bedside lamp. My walls are bare; not that there had been much on them in the first place. My stereo, which once sat in the corner on my dresser, now was placed in a box. My once full bookshelf now lay empty; its contents spread out between the three bags.

I sigh and roll onto my back. I want to go to sleep and leave reality for just a little while, but I somehow can't. I shove my hands into the pockets of Jupiter's sweater and sigh again. Jupiter's sweater is warm and it smells good. I run my finger along the side of a piece of paper and pull it out. I raise an eyebrow and unfold it. I just make out the smooth handwriting in the darkness.

**_Carmen,_**

**_I'm glad that I could help you, and I hope we'll meet again.  
555 336 0569_**

I smile and sit up. I zip open my bag and reach in to pull out my favourite book: Shapeshifter. I slide Jupiter's note in between the pages and then put it back into my bag. I zip the bag back up and the minute my head hits the pillow I'm asleep.

**_AN:_ AnimeLover: ... I love you! I checked my e-mail this afternoon and I saw that I had a bunch of unread stuff. I thought it was going to be all junkmail but then it turning out to be reviews from you! OMG! I cant say thank you enough... wow... Everything is going perfectly! People hate Carol and Evelyn, and people love Jupiter! Yays! Everything is going perfectly!**

**I love you all!!!! I cant say thank you enough!**


	28. Is She More Than A Friend?

Jupiter paced the length of his bedroom, the phone to his ear. It had been ringing for what seemed like hours and he was getting agitated. "You've reached Niki Graze but I'm not here so ha! Anyway, you know what to do." Jupiter groaned. "Niki, it's Jupiter. Listen, do you have any friends in Las Vegas? I'm planning a trip and I don't want to stay in a hotel. Call me as soon as you can because the trip is kinda urgent." Jupiter ended the call and sat down on his computer chair.

"Jupiter!" his mother called. "What?" he replied. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and then his door opened. "Where were you? Lais told me you guys went downtown?" she asked. Jupiter shrugged. "And what ever happened to that Carmen girl?" Jupiter leaned his head back and sighed. "I went downtown to finish up my good deed for the month," he said. His mother laughed quietly. "Month huh? Well, there must be a million months because you help people a lot. What was wrong with that girl?" she asked.

"She had a fight with her foster mom and she was really distraught, so I went downtown with her to see if she needed my help, Now she's off to…" he paused. "Las Vegas." His mother was silent and he knew that she was probing his thoughts. He spun his chair around so his back was to her. "Jupiter?" she asked warily. "What?" Jupiter asked. "You want to go to Las Vegas don't you?" she asked. Jupiter shrugged. "Let me ask you this, and I don't care the answer, but I have to know: what is this girl to you?"

Jupiter leaned forward in his chair and put his head in his hands. His mother may have said that she didn't care the answer, but it mattered nonetheless. "She's a friend," he said. "Alright, but is she more than that?" his mother asked. Jupiter bit his lip. Yes, he did love Carmen, and even more since he had met her, but he couldn't say it out loud. Saying it out loud would be admitting the one thing he couldn't, the one thing that would get both Carmen and him killed. He couldn't say it out loud, even though it was entirely true.

So he shook his head. "No. She's just a really good friend."


	29. Hope You Get Promoted

I sit on the front step of my house and wait for Simon's red Honda Journey to pull into the driveway. Carol and Judy are still asleep inside even though it's a work day for Carol and a camp day for Judy. I don't mind that they're not up, I mean, seriously, what would we say? Have a great life? Have fun in Las Vegas? Hope you get promoted? Yeah right.

I pull Jupiter's sweater tighter around me just as Simon pulls up. He sticks his head out the window and waves. "Ready to go?" he calls. I smile and grab my duffel bag. I run up to the car and Simon steps out. He hugs me and takes my bag. "Anything else?" he asks. I shake my head. "No. I have two other bags and a box, but Evelyn's coming over later to pick those up." I would have told him why, but I heard Evelyn talking to him about it on the phone last night.

Simon puts my stuff in the trunk and I slide into the back seat. On our way out of town we pass by Xavier's street and my breath catches in my throat. I shake the sad feeling away and focus on the fact that I'm getting away from Carol and Judy. "You seem happier than last night," Simon says. I see myself nod in the rearview mirror. "What happened to make you change? You seemed really bummed out last night." I shrug and lean into the seat. "You could say that I'm doing it for a friend," I say.

Simon doesn't press for answers, and that's what I love the most about him. He understands when you shouldn't talk, and he understands what it's like to move from house to house. He was a foster kid too, and he told me that he stayed in over ten houses before living on his own in university.

"Did Evelyn tell you anything about your new foster parents?" Simon asks me. I shake my head and Simon sighs. "She was never good at her job," he mutters. I raise an eyebrow and he laughs, making his bright blue eyes sparkle. "Your new foster parents are Kia and Victor Brant. I've personally met them once or twice because they've been foster parents before," he says. "They currently have two other foster kids: Molly and Alexander. Molly is seven and Alexander is fourteen." Simon goes on to talk about how Kia is a stay-at-home mom and Victor works as an architect and how they have this big house on the outskirts of Las Vegas. I only half pay attention and soon I'm asleep again.


	30. A Place To Stay

It was around nine o'clock in the morning when the phone rang. Jupiter jumped off his bed and grabbed the phone off of his desk. "Hello?" he asked breathlessly. A high pitched, musical laugh answered him and Jupiter's smile dropped. He scowled and leaned against his desk, not in the mood for what was in store. "Oh Jupiter, don't be so happy to see me. You can see me anytime!" Jupiter growled. "What do you want?" Jupiter asked. Tivona laughed again and Jupiter rolled his eyes. "Get to the point or I'm hanging up. I'm waiting for a call from Niki, and it's kind of urgent that I reach him," Jupiter said.

Tivona sighed and Jupiter heard the distant drum of a rock song in the background. "Niki's busy," she said. "But maybe I can help?" Jupiter ground his teeth together. "Where's Niki?" he asked. The only sound from the other end of the phone was the distant rock song. "What's up?" came a familiar voice. Jupiter sighed in relief. "Niki, dude, where have you been!?" Jupiter groaned. Niki chuckled. "Sorry, I've been out. I only walked in a couple minutes ago, literally." Jupiter sighed.

"So what's up?" Niki asked. Jupiter bit his lip and tapped his foot in thought. "Do you have any friends in Las Vegas?" he asked eventually. "Yeah," came Niki's reply. "Loads. Why you asking?" "I'm planning a trip up there but I didn't want to stay at a hotel. I was wondering if you could see if I could stay at one of your friends' places," Jupiter said. Niki was quiet for a moment. "I know a couple people who would take you, sure. Any specifics?" Niki asked. "No," Jupiter replied. "Not really. I just need a place to crash during the nights. I'll be out most of the time." "Well…" Niki stretched out the word. "Fiona would probably take you."

Jupiter was silent. Fiona? That witch girl he had met at Niki's party? He shivered as he remembered her knowing eyes. She had creeped him out _big time_; but she might be his only option. "You mean the witch girl from your party? The white haired one with the silver eyes?" Jupiter asked, making sure. "That exact one," Niki replied. "So am I calling her over to talk to you?"

Jupiter stumbled over his words but just as he was about to say something, Niki disappeared off the other end. Instead, a quiet yet strong voice spoke through the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Um, hi," Jupiter stumbled. "Oh, Jupiter, hello!" Fiona replied. She seemed extremely happy to hear that it was him. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked. "Uh yeah," Jupiter replied. "I'm coming up to Las Vegas for a bit and I was wondering if I could stay at your place. I didn't want to stay in a hotel so…yeah." "Oh, of course, of course!" Fiona said, overjoyed. "Any friend of Niki's is a friend of mine! I'd be delighted!" In one sentence she gave Jupiter her address and phone number and told him that she was heading back to Las Vegas after she hung up, and that he should call her before he left. Then she cheerfully bade him goodbye and hung up.

And Jupiter was left standing there dumbstruck.

**_AN:_ Yo yo yo! What's up peoples?! Again, I'd just like to say that I love you all for reading! Even if you dont review, I know you read. It is September 6th and I am very happy to say that Child Services has 1, 264 hits! Whoo! 20 more hits since yesterday! Wow... and people from all over the place! Someone in South Africa had read this, and someone in Ireland... Wow. I love how the written word brings people together XD **

**Anyway... yeah! Sorry I havent posted some stuff in a bit, my computer's been acting stupid. Um... after two reviews I'll post up another chapter. Because I dont want to keep posting and posting and posting and then people get email after email and then their swamped. I know how that is. So yeah!**

**Love you all! More hugs and cookies!**


	31. New City, Next Home, Another Family

It's around nine thirty when we reach the city of Las Vegas. I'm shocked at how bright and big it is, and I bet it's even brighter and bigger at night. Simon doesn't drive straight through the city, but I'm able to get glimpses as he takes the side roads. He pulls on to a quiet, older street and I look around at the brick houses. They're charming and inviting and the whole street seems to buzz with a neighborhood feel. I'm suddenly feeling extremely welcome into this little section of this big city.

Simon drives until we reach the end of the dead end street and then pulls up in front of a red brick house with a chimney sticking out of the top. Just as he switches off the engine and I step out of the car, the front door or the house flies open and an African-American woman rushes out. She runs towards me and pulls me into a hug. I'm too shocked to move and I remain quiet as she continues to hug me. I hear Simon laugh and then I'm released.

The woman, Kia I presume, keeps her hands on my shoulders and I look up at her. She's tall with an open, kind face and light brown eyes. Her short brown hair is pulled into multiple braids and she's smiling brightly. "Oh Carmen, look at you!" she exclaims. I look down at my jeans and plain white t-shirt and think that I'm nothing special. I look back up at her and she hugs me again.

"Carmen, this is Kia, your new foster mother," Simon says, giving the formal introduction. I hear footsteps on the pavement and look over Kia's shoulder to see a man and two kids standing at the bottom of the steps leading to the house. The one girl has shoulder length wavy red hair and bright green eyes and the boy has hazel eyes and long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail. He's as tall at the 'Dad's' shoulder but he seems taller. The 'Dad' of the group has short brown hairs and kind brown eyes. I think about how everyone looks somewhat alike except for Molly, and I wonder what she thinks about that.

Molly tugs on the dad's, Victor's, arm and then points at me. Victor nods and Kia releases me. She turns me to face the others. "Carmen, this is Molly, Alexander, and my husband Victor," she says kindly. I nod, feeling a little awkward. I didn't know that they were looking forward to me so much. I glance over at Simon and he smiles warmly back at me.

I wave at Molly, Alexander, and Victor. "Hi," I say. The sun shines through a tree in the front yard and with Kia's arm around my shoulders, I feel more secure then I have in a while. I haven't forgotten Xavier and my old town, but I'm starting to think that Kia and Las Vegas will suffice for now.


	32. It's Off To Las Vegas We Go

Jupiter swung his backpack over his shoulders and ran down the stairs. He heard Lais come up behind him but he paid her no attention. He reached the door and was about to turn the doorknob when Lais entered his head. _Jupiter…you really aren't going, are you? _she asked. Jupiter sighed and nodded. _Just let me leave Lais. Ma knows I'm going to be gone for a while, and I have my cell if you really need to reach me._

Lais was silent and Jupiter turned his head to see that her eyes looked wet. He swung and arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug. "Come on Lais, I thought you'd be happy I'm leaving," he said. Lais laughed and pushed him away. "Just go alright, before I change my mind about changing your room," she joked. Jupiter glared playfully and stepped out into the sunlight.

A cool wind blew through the streets and it helped to clear his head. He knew that Carmen was probably doing fine, but he needed to make sure. He also needed to make sure that she stayed that way; Las Vegas was a dangerous place.

He pulled out his cell phone as he started walking towards his sister's car and dialed Fiona's number. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, Fiona, it's Jupiter," he said. "Oh! Are you on your way?" Fiona asked. "Um…yeah," he replied. Fiona laughed and Jupiter had to smile; her happiness was contagious. "Alright! So you'll be here in about an hour?" Fiona asked. "Yeah. I'll call you again when I'm pulling into the city," Jupiter said. "Then I'll see you then," Fiona said, and hung up.

Jupiter tossed the car keys into the air and then caught them before opening the car door. He laughed once and honked the horn. Lais stuck her head out the door and Jupiter rolled down his window. "Thanks again!" he called. Lais stared at him open mouthed before she started to laugh. Jupiter adjusted his rearview mirror and then backed up into the street.

"Off to Las Vegas we go, off to Las Vegas we go, high ho the dary oh, it's off to Las Vegas we go," he sung under his breath.


	33. It'll Be Easy With Molly Around

I say my goodbyes to Simon and then Kia leads me into their house. Molly's already likes me, as I can tell from the fact that she's latched herself onto my hand. Alexander, on the other hand, is hanging back and keeping his eyes on the floor.

"This is the living room!" Molly announces. I look around but I'm not able to get a real look because Molly pulls me into the next room. "This is the kitchen," she tells me. Then she leads me up the stairs. She pulls me into the first room on the right. "This is my room!" I look around and see that I've met one seven year old girl who _doesn't _like pink. Molly's entire room is painted white, but all the accessories - like the dresser and bookshelf - are painted purple.

She tows me out into the hallway and points to the door across the hall. "That's Mommy and Daddy's room," she tells me. Then she fixes me with a serious look and says: "We're not allowed in there unless invited." I nod. "I'll make note of that," I say. I already knew that, but I'll humor her. She points to last door on the right. "That's the office," she says. She makes it sound so formal that I have to laugh. Molly laughs with me even though I don't think she gets it.

She points to the last door on the left and says: "That's your room." I don't know how to reply as she drags me towards the door and pushes it open. It's painted a simple white with a bed, a dresser, a small closet, a desk, and a tall bookshelf. I smile as Molly tows me farther in. "We didn't want to paint it in case you didn't like the colour," Victor says. "And we can rearrange the furniture if you'd like." I smile, not sure of what else to do. I look back out into the hallway and I'm confused.

"Where does Alexander sleep?" I ask. "He wanted his room in the basement," Kia tells me. "So he sleeps down there." I nod and look around my room again. "Let me show you the backyard!" Molly exclaims. She pulls me out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she slides open the screen door.

The backyard is huge with a large tree in the far corner. A wooden swing hangs from the tree and a small play set is set up opposite it. Molly pulls me to the tree and jumps on the swing. "Will you push me?" she asked excitedly.

I smile but before I answer, Kia speaks. "Molly, give Carmen some time to settle. I'm sure that she'd like to unpack a little," she says. Molly looks at me, her eyes big. "Can I help?" she asks eagerly. I laugh and nod. "Sure Molly," I say. Molly shouts hooray and hugs me tightly.

I remember what Jupiter asked me, about being happy, and I think that it'll be easy with Molly around.

**_AN: _Sorry I havent posted in forever. My computer crashed so I have to use the library's computer or my school computer :( SORRY!**


	34. Not Many Happy Memories

Jupiter pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he made the turn into Las Vegas. He could already see some Night people on the streets and his earlier calmness disintegrated. He needed to make sure Carmen was ok and stay ok before she fell prey to some other vampire. He dialed one handed and pressed the phone to his ear. "You've reached Fiona, how may I help you?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow as he made a turn. "Fiona? It's Jupiter," he said.

"Oh! Jupiter! Hi!" she exclaimed. Jupiter could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm in Las Vegas," he said. "Oh, good, good. Do you remember my address?" she asked. Jupiter told her he did but she repeated the address anyway. Then she wished him a safe drive and hung up.

Jupiter put his phone back into his pocket and wondered whether Carmen had found his note yet. He hoped that she'd call and at least give him a slight clue to where she was.

He made another turn and found himself in familiar territory. He had come up to Las Vegas with Niki about two years back and, if he remembered correctly, went to a party in one of the buildings around here. He noticed a faded, spray painted black iris above one of the doors and saw that someone was sitting outside. The guy looked up as he drove past but Jupiter didn't make eye contact.

Him and that guy didn't have a very good history.

During the party, the guy had shoved into Niki and Niki hadn't responded smartly. He had had a few drinks so he pushed the guy back. The guy got pissed and a fight broke out. Jupiter, seeing his best friend in trouble, punched the guy in the nose and then kicked him between the legs.

While everyone made sure he was ok, Jupiter grabbed Niki and dragged him out of the club.

Another reason why Jupiter didn't like Las Vegas. Not many happy memories.


	35. Phoning

I turn to grab the last thing out of my bag when I realize that it's my Shapeshifter book. I thumb through the pages and pull out Jupiter's note. I place the book on my shelf and wander down into the kitchen. Kia and Victor are sitting at the round kitchen table looking over a magazine. Kia looks up when I walk in and she smiles. "How are you settling in?" she asks. I give her a small smile. "Pretty good. Um, do you mind if I call two friends? I told them I would once I got here."

Kia says it's ok and tells me that the phone's in the living room. I go in and find Alexander lounging on the couch reading a thick paperback. The phone was on the arm of the couch near his head and I was a little nervous to take it. "The phone?" Alexander asks. He lifts a hand off his book and reaches behind him to pass me the phone. I thank him and take it, but he doesn't say anything else.

I dial Xavier's number as I go back up to my room. It rings once and then Xavier's shouting in my ear. "Carmen! Why are you in Las Vegas?! How did that happen?! I've been freaked out of my mind since I got your note! And your bike! What did you do to it?! Who brought it here?!" I let him continue on with his questions until he stops his breathing frantic. "Xavier," I say softly. "Calm down." I can't believe that I'm telling _him _that. "Xavier?" I ask.

Xavier takes a breath and then goes silent. "Everything's fine," I say. "My friend Jupiter dropped off the stuff at your house. My bike splashed through a bunch of mud." I answer all his questions and then tell him what happened between leaving his house and arriving in Las Vegas. When I'm done he's as silent as he was when I started. "Xavier?" I ask. "Yeah?" he replies. "Are you ok?" I ask. I hear him take a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I understand now why there's a woman from Foster Kids sitting in my kitchen with my mom. " "Evelyn's there?" I ask. "If that's her name," Xavier replies.

He tries to swing the conversation around to more normal things, but I can't get my mind off of Evelyn. I didn't think that she'd be the kind of person to go inspect Xavier and his mom herself. To be honest, I didn't think she liked me very much. After a couple more minutes I tell Xavier that I'll call him later and he reluctantly agrees and hangs up.

I stare at the phone for a minute and then look around my room. Then I look back at the floor and dial Jupiter's number.


	36. Where In Las Vegas?

Jupiter pulled into the driveway of a small house tucked in between two apartment buildings. The house was pure white with pictures of black dahlias across the porch banister and with one above the doorway. He was about to open the car door when his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Jupiter?" Jupiter looked at the phone for a second, then the voice registered in his head. "Oh! Carmen! Hi! How's, uh, Las Vegas?" he asked. Carmen laughed and the sound was music to his ears.

"You sound happy," he pointed out, smiling. "I'm getting better," she replied truthfully. "This little girl, Molly, is really helping with that. The family I'm with has two other foster kids beside me. So it's me, Molly, and Alexander. Alexander is…quiet and he shies away from me but Molly makes up for him." Jupiter leaned into his seat and crossed his one arm across his chest. "I'm glad that your temporary family is nice," he said. Carmen was silent for a moment before speaking: "I know I've said this a million times, but thank you again. I don't think I would have made it last night without you."

Jupiter felt a rush of pure joy. "It's no problem, I was glad to help." He heard someone in the background. "One second, 'k Jupe?" Carmen asked. Jupiter was shocked that she used his nickname, so he missed the chance to reply. A minute passed before Carmen spoke again. "Hey, sorry, Molly was asking if I could go play," she said. Jupiter laughed. "Go play," he told her. "I want to talk with you for a couple more minutes," she said. Another rush of joy surged through him. "Well I'm surprised," he said jokingly. "I really am. My sister always pretends to fall asleep when I talk."

Carmen laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't, and I'll tell you if I ever do." Jupiter glanced out the back window of the car. "So, where are you in Las Vegas?" he asked. "I don't really know," Carmen said. The happiness in her voice dropped a couple notches. "I'm somewhere on the outskirts, not right in the city." Thank God for that, Jupiter thought. "It's no problem, no problem," he told her. "I was just curious." Someone spoke again in the background and Carmen disappeared for a couple seconds. "Molly again," she said when she returned. "Go play with her, and call me on Friday," Jupiter said.

"Alright," Carmen said. "I'll talk to you Friday." "Friday," Jupiter confirmed. Carmen hung up and Jupiter stepped out of the car feeling happier than he had in a while.


	37. Counting Doesnt Cut It

I set down the phone, feeling a little lightheaded. Jupiter's voice weaves in and out of my mind, making my head spin. I collapse onto my back on my bed and stare up at the blank ceiling. Jupiter… Xavier… Jupiter… Xavier. Both their names keep running through my mind, their faces popping in and out of my inner vision. I can feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes, but I banish them with a wipe of the back of my hand.

I pull myself up higher on my bed, so that my head is resting on the pillow. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to stop the tears from trailing down my cheeks. "I promised Jupiter," I mumble to myself. "I'll be happy… I'll be-" I shake my head as I close my eyes. I am suddenly exhausted and I didn't know why. I don't understand why I'm crying either.

I hear footsteps in the hall outside and I'm glad that my back is facing the door. The footsteps stop and I hear the slight creak as my door is shut. It seems as though that's the cue for the tears to start. They roll down my cheeks and stain my pillow. I try what I used to do when I was a kid, count out loud until they stopped.

"One, two, three." I cough. "Four, five, six, s-seven, e-eight." I stop again because the tears are coming faster and it's hard to talk.

_I thought that I cried myself out last night._

"N-ni-nine, t-t-te-ten, elev-v-ven…" I shake my head. I'm unable to continue. So I just close my eyes and let the tears run out. I don't know how long it takes, but I soon find myself slipping into the realm of sleep. Unlike what I would usually do, I welcom the warm darkness. In the back of my head I'm reminding myself that I should go play with Molly, but my logical self is shushing that part quickly.

It doesn't take long before I'm asleep.

**_NA: _OMG OMG OMG!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**haha. no its not. did i scare you??**

**Yeah... probably not.  
****  
ANYWAY- but yeah. This is the last chapter I have written. I will try to get on my parent's computer or the library's or the school's computer to type. my computer is... being stupid so I'm not able to work on it at this present time. *ahem* So... I will try to get on other computers and then come to the school's computer to upload! Wish me luck with my writing! And any suggestions are welcome and who knows, they might be used. **

**So... happy Haloween! I'm saying that now in case I don't post before then. So, happy Haloween and happy birthday to anyone with birthdays soon. Love you all!  
Ta ta for now**


	38. Never Thought Id Meet A Happy Vampire

"She's up here," Merlot said, leading Jupiter up a flight of stairs. "She was just putting your room together." Stepping from the stairs to a landing Merto knocked on a door. "Fiona!" she called. The door swung inward and Fiona appeared in the doorway, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. She broke into a smile the minute she laid her eyes on Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you!" Jupiter chuckled and slowly returned the hug. "Yeah," he said. "Likewise." Stepped back Fiona placed a hand on Merlot's shoulder. "I see you've met one of my sisters," Fiona said. Jupiter was taken aback; he had just thought that Merlot was a friend, they looked nothing alike.

Merlot had silk fine black hair cut bluntly below her jaw line and cat shaped dark, dark brown eyes.

"And my other sister, Sage, is downstairs in the back with her class. She teaches other witch children," Fiona added. Jupiter nodded. "Good to know," he said. Fiona smiled kindly and Jupiter once again got the feeling that she had just fulfilled her purpose in life. "You must be hungry," Merlot said. Her voice was like stone: cold and hard. Fiona smiled at her sister. "Merlot, I believe I forgot to mention, but Jupiter is a vampire," she said.

Merlot looked to Jupiter as though she had never fully seen him before. "I see…" she said, nodding slowly. "Well then, he'd better see to it that he doesn't touch the children. Sage would kill him." Jupiter stared at her in shock. "I'd never," he said. "First, I don't drink from children, and second, I would never another hurt a person in the house of which I'm staying, especially if I am a guest in that house."

Merlot nodded sharply. "See to it that you stick by those morals vampire," she warned. "Or Sage won't be the only on you'll have to worry about." With that she stalked up the stairs and out of sight. Jupiter looked at Fiona, who looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Jupiter shook his head. "It's fine," he said. "You have no control over her actions or thoughts. Not everyone likes my kind."

A scream echoed through the house and both Fiona's and Jupiter's eyes shot to the floor below. Jupiter ran and jumped over the railing of the staircase, falling past two flights of stairs. He landed in a crouch and heard Fiona on the stairs. He ran through to the back of the house, passing several doors, a living room, and a shining kitchen.

Skidding to a halt he looked into the room from which the scream had come. There were two children, no older than ten, on the floor, wrestling and tickling each other. When they heard Jupiter take a step they both looked up, their wide eyes staring up at him in alarm. The sound of a chair being pushed back made Jupiter look up. A girl with dark brown skin, shoulder length pure blonde hair, and white eyes grabbed a piece of sharpened wood from next to the table.

Stepping over the frozen children she advanced on Jupiter. "Sage!" Fiona cried. Sage's head whipped up to look over Jupiter's shoulder. Fiona bustled past and grasped the other end of the stick in Sage's hand. She eased the stick out of her sister's hand and tossed it onto the table behind them. Placing a hand on her sister's Fiona looked at Jupiter but spoke to Sage: "Sage, this is Jupiter. He's a friend. He will be staying with us for a bit." Sage narrowed her eyes. "A friend?" she asked. Her voice was a kind as Fiona's. "Yes, he's a friend. I should have told you that we were having company but it slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

Sage sighed and turned her head. "Fawn, Willow, get up." The two boys got up with shameful looks on their faces. "It's time for you children to be heading home. Tell your parents that I'm sorry that class has been cut short, but I have personal matters to attend to." Fawn and Willow along with two girls bade Sage farewell and left through a door in the corner.

Sage looked back to Jupiter and smiled crookedly. "It's nice to meet you. I'd never thought I'd meet a friendly vampire."


	39. Aladdin

I raise my head and look out my window, where the sun is setting behind the houses.

_Wow… I've been asleep for a while._

Yawning I sit up and stretch my arms above my head. I wipe away the tear residue from around my eyes and turn to face my door. It's shut, like I thought. I yawn again and stumble up to it. I open the door silently and pad across the carpeted floors to the stairs, which I go down slowly.

I can smell chicken halfway down and my mouth waters a little. Carol's cooking wasn't that great but Judy's made up for it, somehow.

"Good evening Carmen," Victor says smiling. He looks over the back of the couch, where he and Kia are sitting. Molly sits on the floor surrounded by Barbie dolls while Alexander is sitting on the chair, his legs hanging off of one of the arms and his head propped on a pillow. Aladdin was playing on the TV. "How was your rest?"

I nod. "It was good. I needed it." "Are you hungry?" Kia asks. I shake my head. "You haven't eaten anything today," she pushes. "I ate breakfast," I reply. "When? Eight o'clock this morning?" Kia asks. I nod slowly. "Carmen, please, I know that you aren't hungry but you should eat," Kia pressures. She stood up and walked over to me. She stood in front of me, staring down at me softly with kind eyes.

She looks so motherly that I have to bite my lip to keep from crying. I nod and Kia smiles. "So you'll eat?" she asks. I nod again and Kia goes into the kitchen. "Sit!" she calls out to me. I walk around Alexander and sit down next to Molly in front of Victor. "Hi," Molly whispers. I lean in to her. "Why are we whispering?" I ask. "Because we're watching a movie," she replies. I nod and look back to Victor, who smiles.

Turning back to the movie we're just at the part where Jafar traps Jasmine in an hourglass. I hear a ding and a clattering of cutlery on a plate. Kia comes in from the kitchen holding a plate of food. She hands it to me and sits down next to her husband. I look at the plate. It's piled with mashed potatoes, chicken, and green beans. I slowly set it down on the carpet, feeling full already.

"Is something wrong?" Kia asks me. I shake my head. "N-No. Everything is great it's just... I don't eat a lot... only about half of that," I reply. Kia smiles kindly. "Just eat what you want," she says. I nod and look back at my plate.

_If she wants me to eat what I want... then I won't eat anything. My stomach feels the size of a peanut._

I turn back to Aladdin and pick at my food.


	40. With The Bright Blue Keychain

Jupiter leaned back against his headboard and sighed. _Three more days... _he thought. _Three more days until I can talk to her next. _A knock came from the door and Jupiter looked over. "Come in!" he called. Fiona peeked her head in the door. "Hey," Jupiter said. "Hello," Fiona replied smiling. "I'm heading off to bed. I'm just down the hall in case you need me." Jupiter nodded once. "Thanks, but I'm good," he replied. Fiona shrugged. "You never know what might happen. Anyway, Merlot is up on the top floor, which is the floor above this. Sage, of course, is downstairs. She has her own room off her classroom."

Jupiter nodded. "Alright, cool. I'll probably go out for a bit but I'll be back," he said. Fiona put a finger to her lips. "Oh...yes. Well... hmm..." Jupiter raised an eyebrow and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I lock the doors at night," she replied, as though it were normal to leave them unlocked. "So you'll need a key to get back in..." Jupiter shook his head. "I can pick a window or something-" Fiona shook her head furiously.

"No, no, none of that. Merlot will kill you before she realizes who you are. Or Cha will attack you." "Who's Cha?" Jupiter asked warily. Fiona beamed and looked down at the floor, where a white cat was winding its way between her legs. The cat looked at Jupiter and hissed, arching its back and digging its claws into the woodwork. Fiona scooped the cat up and stroked her hand down its back. "This is Cha, she's my cat," Fiona said lovingly.

Jupiter gave a half smile. He had never been a fan of cats. "So, I'll have to give you my key for the night," Fiona said, returning to the earlier topic. "It's downstairs on the shelf next to the door. The one with the bright blue keychain." Jupiter nodded. "Alright," he said. "Thanks."


	41. Alexander

After Aladdin finishes Victor takes sleeping Molly up to her room while Kia goes up to her office. She tells Alexander and I that we can stay up until eleven but we have to be quiet so we don't wake up Molly. She leaves and I sigh softly, leaning back again the couch. Alexander doesn't move and he doesn't speak. The two of us sit in silence for several long moments, the only noises coming from the office upstairs where I can hear Kia typing and her and Victor's low voices.

I look around the living room, at anything but Alexander. My eyes follow the twisting patterns in the woodwork on the mantle, the intricate pictures sewn into the carpet, anywhere but at him. "You ignore me like I'm some sick creature." Andrew's voice shatters the silence into a million pieces. I shiver.

His voice is so different to what I would have thought. It's cold and harsh, riddled with ragged edges, and under all that is this smooth current of acid, running over and under his words and yet never touching.

I quickly look over to him, then look away. His hazel eyes are penetrating and hard. I look at my feet. "Fine then, don't answer me," he snaps. Then he falls silent. "I..." I can feel his gaze on me again. "I don't mean to be rude," I say slowly. I hear him shift in his chair and I look over at him. He's fully facing me now, his elbows perched on his knees and his fingers entwined together, his chin resting on his finger.

"I'm not much of a people person in the beginning," I explain. "And I... I'm just trying to get used to..." "To a new house, a new family, a new city?" Alexander finishes for me. I look back up at him. His eyes are narrowed and he looks angry, though I can't understand why.

_What is up with him? He... he seemed angry and he still does but... now he seems like he's being kind but he still looks angry and..._

"You're thinking about me?" Alexander asks. I'm taken aback.

_How the hell did he..._

"You think me to be a mind reader?" Alexander asks me. "Well get that silly idea out of your head. I am no mind reader, I am just a reader of human physiology. The way you're staring at me, the fact that this is the first time I've spoken to you, and the way I am is making myself prominent in your mind. It's only natural that-"

I quickly get to my feet and jump over the couch. I'm at the bottom of the stairs when he speaks, his icy voice floating across the room to sneak into my ears. "I know that you're afraid of me," he says. He pauses. "Don't expect me to calm your mind on that thought." By the time he's finished talking I'm already halfway up the stairs.


	42. Purple and Red Are The Colours Of Blood

Jupiter walked down the blazing Strip, heading for a club at the very end of the street. The Riviera towered over him and he looked up, marveling at the lights. Continuing to walk he put all his senses on high alert. He was entering Night World territory now and he had more enemies than friends in this neighborhood.

A few minutes passed and Jupiter began to get paranoid, he could feel someone watching him. He kept his pace even and reached into his pocket for his cell. Flicking it open he checked the time and slid the phone back into his pocket. Ten o'clock at night. The perfect time for the creatures of the Night to be out.

He could hear footsteps matching in time with his and that solidified the thought that he was being stalked. _Heh, a stalker being stalked_, he thought with a grim smile. _Let's just hope that I can get to the club before they get to me._ He walked up to a large purple building with red spotlights flashing from the roof. He looked at the grey iris above the door and knocked.

"Jupiter." Jupiter turned just as the door was opened. The guy shoved him backwards through the doorway before stepping through himself. The door slammed behind him as Jupiter righted himself. "What a surprise, I would have never thought you to come back." Jupiter shrugged a shoulder. "What does it matter to you?" he asked. "Well, this is my place now, and I don't want stragglers and riff raff disturbing my clients," the guy replied smoothly.

Jupiter held his hands out, palms up. "Listen, Linden, I don't want any trouble. I'm just here to-" Linden shoved him backwards and Jupiter stumbled back into a railing. He sighed. "Linden, come on dude-" Linden grabbed him around the throat and tightened his grip. Jupiter remained calm and just looked at him. "Fine," he said, his voice strangled. "I'll leave. You won't see me again." Linden spun and threw him into the door. Jupiter stumbled and reached out a hand to steady himself against the metal door.

"I'd better not see you around here again, you got that? Else I'll be pushing you into a pit of stakes." Jupiter nodded once and pushed the door open, stepping back out into smoky Las Vegas air.

* * *

**_AN: _I love you all dearly for reading my story but can I please just ask one simple thing? In your review, or in a message, please don't ask me to review the summary of the story for you. I know I don't update often or on a schedual but... bare with me. It's worth the wait? I hope... Anyway, thank you. That's all I ask. If you want to know what's happened so far, read the last two chapters. Then you can see where both Jupiter and Carmen are at. **

**Thank you! Also, I'm taking suggestions for the story, but please don't ask me to put in actual characters from the Night World series. I don't like writing as actual characters because I get really paranoid that I'm going to mess them up.  
I'm also taking character bios! I need a neighbour or two and some school kids for Carmen and please make them human, and I need some Night World people! So... feel free to send in your characters! **

**Thanks y'all and I wish you Happy Holidays and a Wonderful New Year!**


	43. It's Not All A Lie

I wake up to sunlight streaming through my window. Sitting up I run a hand through my hair. I didn't sleep well and I can feel it in the way my body moves as I get up and go into the hall. The house is asleep, no wonder since it's six in the morning, and I try my best to be quiet as I walk down the creaky stairs.

As I reach the bottom I can hear the noise of the coffee machine.

_Guess someone is up…_

I enter the kitchen and see Victor as the island with a laptop in front of him. He looks up as I walk in and smiles. "Good morning Carmen," he says. I smile timidly and sit down across from him. He glances back to the screen of him computer and then back to me. "I'm sorry I'm not going to be here today, but something's come up at work," he says. He chuckles. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself huh?"

I nod. "Yeah, I've found that…" I say. He smiles at me and then gets up and goes to the fridge. "Would you like anything?" he asks. I shake my head. "Thanks but… I'm not that hungry." He turns his head and looks at me, his eyes filled with something akin to sadness. "Carmen," he starts. "Don't worry. This won't be your life forever." I'm confused. "What do you mean?" I ask.

He shuts the fridge door and pulls his chair over so that he's sitting beside me. "I know that you're only here until your friend gets the ok for you to live with them. I also know that you're sad about being here-" "I'm not sad! I-" I interrupt. He places a hand lightly on my knee. "Carmen, I'm not saying you are I'm just saying that I know you wish to be with your friend." He removes his hand and straightens his tie a little. "But please, just give us a chance."

I stare at the floor as he gets up and closes down his laptop. "I'm glad I'm here," I say. "You guys are nice and I can't think of another place that I'd want to be while I'm waiting…"

_It's not all a lie…_

"I just… I hoped that Carol and Judy would be my last home but that didn't work out. Then I hoped that I could stay with Xavier but that isn't working yet so…" I sigh. "I'm glad to be here." I look up to see Victor smiling. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Have a great day today and I'll see you when I get home," he says. He ruffles my hair as he passes and I listen as he gathers his things and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**_AN: _Happy Holidays and Merry New Year!! **


	44. He's Going To Fry My Ass When I Get Home

Jupiter opened his eyes a crack and sighed. He looked at the phone on the bedside table and narrowed his eyes at it. He didn't know why he was angry at the phone, but he was. Maybe it was because he had a whole other day until he could talk to Carmen on it.

He was paranoid that something had happened to her. He would have swung by in his sister's car if he knew even what section she lived in. But no. _She_ didn't even know. Which wasn't good. _Does she even know her street name or house number? _He groaned and sat up, running his hands through his hair. Suddenly the phone rang.

Jupiter stared at it for couple rings, not sure whether it was his imagination or if the phone was actually ringing. The phone went quiet for a minute and Jupiter shook his head. "What…" The phone started to ring again and he snatched it up. Pressing talk he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. "Jupiter?" Jupiter groaned. "Yeah Lais it's me, who else would be answering _my _phone?" Lais chuckled on the other end of the phone. "So, you're still in Las Vegas?" "No shit Sherlock," Jupiter muttered. "What was that?" Lais asked. Jupiter sighed. "Yeah, I am." There was silence on the other end of the floor. "When are you coming back? Dad's kinda pissed that you just left without a reason," Lais said. "I thought you said you'd cover for me!?" Jupiter exclaimed, jumping up. "Bro chill I did! But he's not buying it! Even he knows that you don't have many friends outside of Niki."

Jupiter sighed and paced across the room. "Tell him…" He sighed. "Tell him I'm visiting my girlfriend." Dead silence on the other end of the phone. "Tell him… what?!" Lais shrieked. "Lais please!" Jupiter shouted. "Make it sound convincing please!" He could hear Lais breathing heavily on the other end of the line. "Lais?" "Jupiter you're insane. He would buy it more if I told him that you were there picking up hookers and smoking pot while banging some humans!" she hissed.

Jupiter groaned. "You had to go there…" he muttered. "But you see my point don't you!" Lais yelled. "Yeah! Yeah I do! You do realize that if I don't do something now he's gonna fry my ass when I get home!" Jupiter snapped. "Please Lais; you have to help me on this one!" "Bro, I am. But you have to help me help you." Jupiter sighed and leaned again the door. "Fine then… if that won't work then… Just… Just don't tell him anything. Let me talk to him." "_You're _going to talk to him?" Lais said sarcastically. "Sure bro, sure you are."

Jupiter stood up, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I am. And by the time I'm done he won't bug me ever again." "Don't try another suicide note, please not another suicide note. That didn't even faze Dad but it _freaked _the hell out of Mom," Lais begged. "No, no. Don't worry about it Lais. I've got this covered." "Well good luck and I can't wait to see that results. Call me after you're done with this wonderful plan of yours." Jupiter laughed. "Will do sis, will do. And could you do me a favor?" Jupiter asked. "Sure…" Lais replied slowly.

"Take a picture of his face when he gets it." Then he hung up.


	45. The Big Comfy Couch

I'm sitting the living room watching TV when I hear footsteps on the stairs. I'm glad to hear that they're coming from upstairs, not from the basement. I don't want to be alone with Alexander again, not after what happened last night. I look over my shoulder and see Molly just stepping off of the bottom stair. "Good morning," she whispered. I smile and wave at her. "Hey," I say.

She walks around the couch and goes and sits in Alexander's chair. I absently wonder what Alexander would do if I sat there. He'd probably kill me or turn my mind to jelly or something freaky like that. Molly smiles at me. "Hi," she says. I smile back. "Hey."

I hand her the TV remote. "Pick something, I'll be right back," I say. I go into the kitchen and bit my lip, realizing that I don't know where anything is. But the breadbox on the counter looks promising. I take the load of brown bread out and find the plates in the cupboard above the breadbox. I put two pieces of bread on the plate and then put the loaf away.

I look around.

_If I were peanut butter then where would I be kept?_

I start in the cupboard next to the fridge, then the one on the other side. I try the one above the stove, then the one above the dishwasher. Finally I check the cupboard under the shelf where the toaster is kept. "Ah ha." I pull the jar of peanut butter out from the cupboard and go back to my plate. I find the cutlery drawer and take out a butter knife.

Just as I open the peanut butter jar I hear Alexander's voice right next to me: "What are you doing?" I give a little yelp as I jump back, dropping the knife on the floor. He looks at me, one eye raised, still in his pajamas. He reaches down and picks up the knife then opens the dishwasher and puts the knife in it.

He stands up at looks at me. "What you doing?" he asks again. I motion to my plate. "Just… uh… making some breakfast." He nods. "Cool. Is Molly up?" I nod slowly. "Yeah… I left her with the remote while I made something to eat…" He shrugs. "Alright." He leaves the kitchen and I can hear him and Molly start to talk. "What the…" I mumbled. I shake my head and get myself a new knife.

When I'm done making breakfast I go back into the living room. Molly is sitting on Alexander's lap in his chair, so I once again sit on the couch. The Big Comfy Couch is playing the TV and I smile. "Do you like Molly?" Molly asks me. I look over. "Pardon?" I ask. She smiles and points to the TV. "Do you like Molly?" she asks again. I laugh. "She's nice, but I like this Molly better." I point to her. She smiles and giggles. I catch Alexander's eye and he shakes his head slightly. I think I can see a small smile on his lips.

But then he looks up at me and his eyes say something that he can't say in front of Molly: No matter what you do, no matter what you say, nothing changes between us.


	46. The Elder Council

_Dear Father,_

_I know that my absence from the house has made you angry at me and you're wondering where I am, but there's no need to worry, for I am safe._

Jupiter chuckled and continued with his email.

_I am in Las Vegas, as Lais probably told you. I am here to seek out Thierry and ask if I could apply for a spot on the Elder Council. I have finally accepted the fact that we Lamia are the top. We are the top of the food chance and we dominate._

Jupiter's finger raised above the backspace key, but he knew that saying that to his father would please him, would make his father sure of what Jupiter was doing. Cringing, he continued.

_And so I will be away for a while, how long, I have no idea. I will keep in touch with Lais but besides that it would be easier if I had no contact with you or mother. I might stop in every once in a while, but that is yet to be decided._

_Peace and may we rule._

_~Jupiter_

Jupiter checked over his spelling and then sent the email off. Then he texted his sister.

_Get ur camera redy_

Jupiter snapped his phone shut and leaned back in his chair. He relished in the glory of his foolproof plan. Nothing could go wrong.


	47. WalMart

Around noon Kia comes downstairs. "Hey children," she cheers. We all turn our heads to look at her. She smiles. "Who wants to come to Wal-Mart with me?" she asks. I blink. "You're… asking?" I ask slowly. She nods. "Of course. You guys are on holidays; I'm not going to make you do anything." I pause and looked over at Molly, who's smiling brightly at her mom. "Oooh ooh ooh! I'll come! I'll come!" she says excitedly. I nod. "Sure, I guess I'll come." Kia looks at Alexander and I follow her gaze. He shrugs. "Sure, why not."

An hour later we're all in Kia's car on our way to Wal-Mart. Alexander is sitting up front with her and I'm sitting in the back with Molly. I look at street signs as we drive, picking up major intersections to tell Jupiter. Most people wouldn't give someone they just met their neighborhood, let alone their actual address. But I trust him. I don't know how to explain it, but I know I can trust him with anything. I shiver just thinking of him. It's a pleasant shiver, like one you would have while thinking of a crush…

The car stops and I'm snapped back to earth. We've reached Wal-Mart and Molly is waiting for Kia to open her door. I climb out and squint in the sunlight. Alexander is across the row getting a cart from one of the shelters. He gets one and wheels it over to us. I avoid his gaze as he passes me and goes up to Molly who instantly clambers into the holding part of the cart. "What are we getting?" Alexander asks as we start towards the store.

Kia pulls out a list from her back pocket. "We need… let me see… ice, hamburgers, batteries, an extension cord, milk, eggs, chicken, salad stuff, toilet paper and paper towels." She pauses. "Uh… school stuff, but we can get that next week-" "Can we get it now Mommy!? Please Mommy!" Molly begs. I laugh. Kia looks at me and laughs as well. She tousles Molly's red hair. "Alright sweetie, alright," she says. Molly cheers and jumps up and down in the cart, clapping. Alexander grips the bar on the card tighter so it doesn't tip over.

_Alexander really is a good brother but… why doesn't he like me? Does he not like me because he doesn't like that I'm afraid of him? It's not my fault… _

Kia's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Carmen, dear, would you like to buy some school supplies just in case?" I look at her, running the idea of going to school here through my head. I want to say yes, for sake of being prepared but I'm afraid that if I do I might jinx the whole Xavier thing. I don't know what to say as I look at the ground, at the way my shoes are scuffing the pavement. "How about we just get you come new clothes and see where we are next week?" Kia offers. I nod and look up at her thankfully.

She smiles at me and turns to Alexander, who's talking about something to do with his school. I'm thankful that Kia understands, that she's not telling me that I will be staying here, and that she's not saying that I will be leaving. I sigh and put on a smile, even though it's small and fake, and look up at my current family.


	48. Visiting An Old Friend

Jupiter took the stairs two at a time. He had just gotten a call from Niki, who had gotten a call from a friend of theirs. Jupiter landed on the main floor with a thud and Jupiter cringed. "You're so loud," Sage said. Jupiter turned to see the witch coming in the front door. "Uh… unity," Jupiter replied. Sage looked at him and broke into a smile. "Are you a vampire witch hybrid?" she asked. Jupiter was confused. "No…" Sage laughed. "You said unity. You know what that means right?" "Why else would I be saying it?" Jupiter responded with a smile.

Sage stared at him and Jupiter shifted under the blind witch's gaze. "Unity," she said, smiling. Jupiter nodded. "Am I in your way?" Sage asked, stepping into the living room doorway. "Oh, thanks," he said, going to the door. "Are you going out?" she asked. Jupiter nodded. "Yeah, I got a call from a friend that another friend is in town." "Oh, well merry meet merry part and merry meet again," Sage replied. Jupiter looked to see her smiling. "Merry meet merry part and merry meet again," he repeated. Slipping out the door he closed it firmly behind him and started to run down the street.

Half an hour later Jupiter knocked on the back door of a restaurant. A male dressed in the uniform of a cook opened the door. "Uh… I'm here to meet Veira," Jupiter said. The male smiled. "Ah, yes. Come right in." He opened the door wide enough that Jupiter could step, then he quickly shut it behind him.

Jupiter had stepped in what appeared to be a normal restaurant, except for that he could tell that every single one of occupants was a Night World person. And amongst them was Veira, a long time best friend of Niki and his. She was looking the other way, wearing a long black dress with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She turned her head, making her red hoop earning sway. She broke into a smile and jumped up.

Jupiter took three long strides and she ran up to him. He gave her a giant hug and she laughed. "Oh my god! Look at you!" she said. He chuckled and shook his head. "Me, look at you." She took his hand and towed him back to her table. "Sit, sit," she said, sitting down. "Oh god Jupiter, it's been way too long." Jupiter smiled. "When was the last time we saw each other? Three, four years ago?" Jupiter nodded once. "Yeah, three years," he said.

Veira covered her mouth with a hand and stared at him, shaking her head back and forth. "God I've missed you Jupe," she said. She removed her hand and propped her chin in it. "Alright, now, tell me everything that's happened to you since we last saw each other." Jupiter laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Oh wow…" he said. Veira smiled. "A lot?" she asked. Jupiter nodded. "Hmm, where to start…"

* * *

**_AN: _Thank you to Areya Renee for letting me use her character Veira, and in the future, her sisters.  
Thank you to ALL of you actually, for reading my story, putting it to over 5000 hits, 51 reviews, several subscribers, and making it the top story I've ever written. And one of the top Night World series FanFics period**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	49. Why Does He Hate Me?

I walk up and down the aisles looking for Kia and Molly or Alexander. I had stopped to look at some books for a couple seconds and when I had turned to go back to them they weren't there. I sigh and turn down another aisle. I smile when I see Alexander standing at the end of the row, holding a pack of razors in his hand. I creep up slowly behind him, and I can hear him mumbling to himself. "I remember when we used to use the blades of our knives," he says. He chuckled to himself. "Humans are so innovative."

"Alexander?" I say. He spins around, dropping the pack of razors. He scowls and bends to pick them up. "Why are you talking as though you-" "Where's Kia and Molly?" he asks, cutting me off. I pause for a second. "I'm not sure. I was actually just looking for them but I found you instead." He turns on his heel and stalks down the aisle.

I jog to keep up with him. "They're probably in the school supply section," he says, and I'm not sure if he's talking to me. "They got everything else on their list so that's the only place left…" He doesn't slow his walk and I'm annoyed by the time we find Kia and Molly in, like Alexander guessed, the Seasonal section where all the school supplies is.

Kia smiles as Molly runs up to me, holding a brand new, shiny Power Rangers backpack. "Look Carmen look!" she cries. "I got a new backpack!" I smile and ruffle her hair. He giggles and runs back to her mom, who takes the backpack and puts it in the cart. "Carmen, would you like-" Kia starts a sentence but I shake my head slightly. She smiles kindly and looks at Alexander.

"Did you-?" Alexander tosses the pack of razors over Molly's head and into the cart. I couldn't help but open my mouth in shock. I look at him and he glares at me. I shut my mouth and turn away.

_Why does he hate me?_


	50. Kill To Drink

"-and now I am here," Jupiter finished. Veira stared at him in shock, her glass of blood raised. "Wow," she replied. Jupiter chuckles. "Yeah, so now you know my story." Veira set her glass down and leaned forward on the table. "You… are you serious? When did you know?" Jupiter bit his lip. "It was last year and she was living in Detroit. I was friends with her brother and he took me to his place one day. I met her there…" "And you were there because your dad had sent you to boarding school?" Veira clarified. Jupiter nodded. "But you switched out of it and joined a human boarding school instead?" Jupiter nodded again. "And through doing that you met Carmen?" Jupiter nodded again.

Veira smiled a tiny bit and shook her head. "I've said it before and I'm going to say it again: You really are a magnet for trouble. And now you're here and you ran into Linden?" Jupiter sighed and nodded yet again.

Veira leaned back in her chair and laced her hands behind her head. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked. Jupiter shrugged. "I don't know. I'll stay here until she moves-" "And if she doesn't?" "And if she doesn't then I'll send another letter to my dad saying I've been accepted on the Council and stay here." Veira studied him. "There are over a dozen reason I can think of for why that isn't the most foolproof plan," she said.

Jupiter glared at her. "Well do you have a better idea?" he snapped. Veira looked away and stayed silent for several long minutes. "Get back to me if she doesn't end up moving. You'll know soon won't you?" she asked, not looking at him. Jupiter nodded. "And in the meantime you're going to have to make sure that she survives her stay," she said.

Her words put Jupiter on high alert. "What are you talking about Veira?" he asked. Veira sighed and looked at the table. "Some of the vampires around here… well they aren't sticking to the rule that you don't kill when you feed." She quickly looked up at Jupiter and raised her hands. "Jupiter calm down and let me explain!" "Explain!" Jupiter hissed. "There should be no explanation needed! Why isn't the Elder Council doing anything about this!" "Jupiter, this is a huge city with too many people to track. These guys, these vampires, they're smart. They take people who probably won't be missed or people who they see society shun. They are smart Jupiter, they know that if they slip up they're going to be killed and it's going to be brutal."

Jupiter was quiet. "Linden is one of these people isn't he." Veira didn't respond, but he didn't need an answer.


	51. Las Vegas Lights

After we check out our purchases we all go back to the car. As Kia starts the engine she addresses the car: "I was thinking about going out for dinner tonight. What do you guys think?" We're all silent and I shift in my seat and look out the winter. In the distance light are flashing and moving, illuminating the already illuminated sky.

_How can they light up a world in which the sun is already lighting? How can they be seen?_

Something nudges me and I snap back to the car. I look and see Alexander turned around in his seat, his hand an inch from my knee. He spins quickly in his seat, turning back to face forward as though he doesn't want to look at me. "Molly, what do you think?" Kia asks. Molly giggles. "Yeah! Let's go!" Molly looks at me and smiles. "Carmen?" she asks. "Do you want to go out?" I look at Kia and laughed. "Not fair Kia, sicking the kid on me," I joke. She laughs. "I didn't do anything Carmen," she replies.

She pulls out of the parking lot and I realize that I had just made a joke. "Alex?" Molly asks. "Yes Molly?" Alexander replies softly. Molly smiles. "Do you want to go out?" Alexander shrugs. "Sure. You know I'm up for anything." He pauses. "I'm not sure if any of the restaurants around here would suffice for Carmen's needs though, so maybe we should just stay at home." I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Alexander, what are you talking about?" I ask.

He turns his head slightly and I see that he looks puzzled. But then the look is gone and he's back to glaring at me. "I thought that you had a diet you had to stick to?" he asks. Kia flicks his leg and he turns back to the front of the car. "Alexander, what has gotten into you?" she asks. Alexander bows his head. "Sorry Kia," he mumbles. "Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to-" "It's fine Kia," I interrupt. "No harm done. But yeah… it would be nice to go out. I don't want to inconvenience you though."

Kia shakes her head. "Of course not dear. We really should have gone out last night but you fell asleep so early." I'm confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, we should have gone out to celebrate you coming into our home." A lump forms in my throat and I can feel tears come to my eyes. I look out the window and fake a yawn so I have an excuse to wipe them away. "Let me call Victor and ask if he's working tonight. And if he is I shall call his boss and make sure Victor gets the night off." She turns her head and winks at me. I look over at her and smile slightly. "Thank… Thank you Kia." She turns back to look at the road. "It's no problem sweetie, no problem at all."

* * *

**_AN: _I should have said this last chapter but better late than never: "WE HAVE REACHED 50 CHAPTERS!! WHOO HOO!" HAHAHAHA! I am so so so happy! And to be writing this for not only for myself, but for you guys! You guys are the reason why I've continued. I would have probably stopped a while ago but you keep me going! And you make this my best fanfic ever. Thank you!**

**Something tells me I'll get to 100 chapters for this story, but only time will tell! Now, I have a question for you guys. Please, I'd like to know what you guys think: Do you think Alexander is a human or a Night World person? Hmm? LET ME KNOW! ;P**


	52. Everything Will Work Out

Jupiter exited the restaurant with Veira next to him. "Where you going now?" she asked. Jupiter shrugged. "I dunno, probably back to Fiona's," he replied. "Hm," Veira replied. They walked in silence for a couple minutes. "Tell me again why you cleared Carmen's memory of you?" Veira asked. Jupiter looked over at her. "Why?" he replied. Veira replied and linked arms with him. "Just curious," she replied.

"I did it so that she could have a normal life," he replied, looking at his feet. "When we met… I knew it was going to be instant connection. And it kind of was. Whenever I went over to visit her brother she'd always be over happy to see me and he's be in a room with me whenever possible. She'd look at me with stars in her eyes and the whole time I'd be wishing that I could just come to spend time with her instead of her brother. It broke my heart and I didn't want to break hers so… I did the only thing I could: I erased her memory. I never meant for us to meet again, no matter how much it hurt me."

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that you knew that your father would literally kill you if he found out?" Veira pressed. "No. Screw my father. Carmen comes first." Veira leaned her head on his shoulder. "Such a gentlemen," she laughed. Jupiter shook his head and smiled slightly. "Will I get to meet her?" Veira asked. Jupiter smacked her playfully. "You already know that answer," he said. Veira shrugged and darted ahead of him. She turned and started walking backwards, smiling playfully. "Yeah, so? I can still ask can't I?" Jupiter rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"She's calling you tomorrow?" she asked. Jupiter shrugged one shoulder. "I hope so. If she doesn't then I won't call her but…" He sighed. "I hope she does…" He felt Veira's hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes. "Don't fret over it Jupiter. Everything will work out however it's meant to." She hugged him and Jupiter sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah," he muttered. Veira laughed in his ear and drew back. "Why don't you come back to my hotel room and we can watch really bad horror movies?" she offered. Jupiter laughed. "Sure, why not." She took off down the street and Jupiter sprinted to keep up with her.


	53. Freezing

After I help to unload the groceries I run upstairs to the bathroom. I look myself in the mirror and frown. I'm not looking too good. I lean out the door to see Kia just coming up the stairs. "Um, Kia?" She looks over at me. "Yes Carmen?" she asks.

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower?" She smiles. "Go right ahead," she says. "You don't have to ask." I thank you and shut the door, locking it as I get undressed. I turn the water on and step cautiously under the stream. I sigh and stand there for several second, just listening to the water around my feet and feeling the warmth on my skin. Then suddenly the water turns ice cold.

I scream and jump out of the tub, nearly slipping on the bathmat. I clutch the edge of the counter, catching my breath. There's banging on the door and I snatch up my towel. "Carmen!?" It's Kia, and I can see the door handle shaking.

"It-It's alright," I chatter back. "I-I'm fine."

"What happened?!"

"The-The water changed on me."

Kia sighs. "Sorry dear."

"It…It's ok."

I hear her walk away and I wait for several long moments before hesitantly stepping back into the shower. The water is once again warm and I bite my lip. I know it was an accident, someone probably turned on the water downstairs or something. I bow my head and my short brown hair swoops forward, the ends brushing against my cheeks.

I yawn and reach for the shampoo bottle, realizing that I should start to get ready if we're going to out.


	54. Black and White Dracula

Jupiter leaned back into Veira's couch and draped an arm over his friend's shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and moved closer to him. A black and white Dracula appeared on the screen and she laughed softly. "I've missed you," she said. Jupiter smiled and looked at her. "You've said that over a million times since we met up," he informed her.

Veira shrugged. "Does it matter how many times, as long as I say it enough for you to remember?" Jupiter ruffled her hair and Veira pushed his hand away before grabbing it. She pulled him off the couch and turned to switch the TV off. "We are going out," she declared. Jupiter raised an eyebrow and let her drag him towards the door. "Where are we going?" he asked slowly.

"You need to eat," Veira told him. Jupiter groaned, but he knew that she was right. He hadn't eaten since Niki's party and it would be dangerous to see Carmen, even accidently, if he was hungry. "Veira-"

Veira spun around to face him, her hand on the door knob. "Jupiter, please, you need to eat." Jupiter nodded slowly. "I know. I just wanted to let you know that-"

"That you still don't drink human blood?" Veira finished. Jupiter blinked. "Uh, no. Actually I grew out of that. That's what I wanted to let you know." Veira threw her head back and laughed. "Oh thank _God_! I remember that huge argument that you and your dad had when he finally-" She caught Jupiter's eye and coughed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "So, uh… anyways, that's good. Good."


	55. PS: I Know What You Are

_**AN: **_**I know that I haven't updated in AGES and I am very sorry. I have a lot of stuff going on in school and I'm making new friends and hanging out with them and and and... my computer's been messing up and I've just had writer's block for this story. And I am SO VERY SORRY. I am now off for a week, so I might update a couple times, though you guys know that I update two chapters at a time. Well I don't want to keep talking and boring you, so on with the story.**  
**Once again, thanks to all my readers!**

* * *

I run a finger along the flat side of my knife. Kia and Alexander are in squabbling over Alexander's hair cut. Kia's trying to persuade him to get at least a trim but he's reminding her about the last time she had said 'Just a trim'. "You had them cut half of it off," Alexander snaps. Kia groans and runs a hand through her own hair. "Alexander, please! You were twelve; your hair was past halfway down your back. I _had _to cut it!" Alexander rolls his eyes and reaches for a roll from the small breadbasket. He catches me watching him and his eyes narrow.

I quickly look away, out the window next to me, still trying to figure out what I've done wrong. I can't just come out and ask him, I doubt that he'd answer me. But… with Kia right here… and Victor's going to be showing up any second… maybe I can ask him. I smile and look back to the table. Alexander is staring at his plate, picking apart his roll with his fingers, Molly is colouring in her colouring book, and Kia is checking her watch. Kia looks up at me and smiles timidly.

"I'm sorry Carmen," she says. "Victor's probably held up in traffic. He'll be here soon." I shake my head. "It's ok," I reply. "At least he's coming." Something appears in Kia's eyes, something like sadness. She nods slowly, once, and leans across the table to look at Molly's pictures.

A flash of white catches my eye and I look down to see a folded white piece of paper sitting on my plate. I glance up and see that Alexander's halfway across the restaurant, heading for the restrooms. I cautiously pick up the paper and unfold it. Sleek, elegant writing is looped across the half page and it takes me a moment to read it:

**_Cut the innocent act._**

I stare at the letter, then realize that there's something else at the bottom.

**_Ps: I know what you are._**

_I know what you are? _What the hell is he talking about? I glance up and see him standing at the entrance to the restroom hallway. Even from across the restaurant I can still feel the daggers he's shooting me. Then he turns on his heel and disappears.


	56. Stay With Me, Stay In The Moment

Jupiter joined Veira at the mouth of the alley. She smiled as he gently wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "You good?" she asked, looping her arm in his. Jupiter nodded. "Very good thank you," he replied. She tilted her head back and laughed. Jupiter smiled at how carefree she was. She brought her head back down and smiled. She looked at him. "So what now?" she asked as she started to walk.

Jupiter shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda want to stay out though," he replied. Veira was silent for a moment. "You want to go gamble?" she asked. Jupiter looked down at her in shock. "You gamble?!" he exclaimed. Veira laughed again, the soprano noise mixing with the night sounds of Las Vegas. "I live in Atlantic City. My friends introduced me to it. It's quite addicting," she told him with a smile.

"Whoa… I remember when I taught you poker, you wouldn't even play me for-" Veira grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way as a car sped around the corner. "Easy there Jupe," Veira said. Jupiter blinked. "Thanks," he replied slowly. "Anyway-" He shook his head. "-you actually gamble?" Veira nodded and stopped in front of a restaurant window. Jupiter stared at his shoes, watching out of the corner of his eye as Veira tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and wiped at a make-up smudge under her right eye. "You're fine," he mumbled. Veira squeezed his hand and he looked up.

"Come on, let's go have some fun," she said, tugging at his hand. He rolled his eyes. "Alright then, but you're paying." She shrugged. "Fine by me," she said. She resumed walking and Jupiter trailed beside her. "I know this place, low key, high Night World population, low budget..." She looked at Jupiter and smiled. "Or we could go to a ritzy place, like Casino Royal or The Riviera?" Jupiter shrugged. "Wherever you want," he said. "I don't know the difference really."

"Says the man who taught me," Veira laughed. She squeezed his hand. "You ok? You're quiet…"

"I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"About Carmen?"

"Maybe."

"Jupiter, she's fine. Just… stay with me for now? Stay in the moment? I know that you're not a master at such but…"

Jupiter sighed and stopped to hug his old friend. "I'm really sorry Veira," he whispered into her black hair. "I really am…" Veira shook her head and pulled away, crossing her arms. "Jupiter…" she said slowly. "Just please? Stay with me, in the moment?" Jupiter forced on a smile and nodded.

"Come on, let's go kick some human ass," he replied. Veira rolled her eyes and Jupiter took her hand.


	57. May I Take Your Order?

I'm the only one at our table for a couple minutes before Kia and Molly comes back. "Where's Alexander?" Kia asks. I incline my head towards the bathroom hallway. "Washroom," I reply.

"Alright," Kia replies slowly. Suddenly two hands cover my eyes and I let out a quiet scream. "Oh Carmen I'm sorry!" It's Victor. I turn my head and looked at him over my shoulder. He has an embarrassed smile on his face as he gently rubs my shoulders. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I can tell that he's trying not to laugh. I force out a laugh of my own and that's when I notice Alexander slide back into his seat. Victor pats my head before pulling up a chair at the end of the table between Molly and Kia. He kisses both females before talking to Kia about something at work.

I look at Alexander and lightly nudge his foot under the table. His head shoots up and he stares at me. I pick up the folded paper from beside my fork and pass it under the table. He fingers brush my briefly and he jerks his hand away so quickly that he smacks it against the roof of the underside of the table. Victor looks over at him. "You alright?" he asks. Alexander nods once. "Yeah, fine," he replies.

He drops his gaze and I know that he's reading what I had hastily scribbled on the paper. He looks up at me, eyes inquisitive. "So, Alexander," I say. That draws Victor's and Kia's attention. I looked from my plate to my new brother. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Alexander looks like he wants to say no, but with Victor and Kia there he can't. So instead he swallows and speaks, "Sure. What is it?" His voice is even and cold, like a frozen pond.

"Are you ok with me being here? Like, I'm not invading in your house or something am I?" I ask. Kia gasps. "Carmen, why would you think that? Of course he's fine with you being here!" she says. I noticed Alexander's right hand clench and unclench. "Yeah, of course I'm fine," he replies. I want to slap myself. Like he could, or would, tell me the truth with Kia and Victor around. I feel like such an idiot.

I lower my gaze and run a finger along the edge of my plate. A waiter shows up and interrupts the sudden silence. "May I take your order?"


	58. Leira, Keira, and Meira

Jupiter walked out Casino Royal with Veira next to him, a hundred and fifty bucks in his pocket. "That was so much fun!" Veira cried. Jupiter laughed as she danced ahead. "I love this city!" she shouted. Jupiter smiled and they kept walking, Veira always a couple steps ahead. "Slow down," Jupiter said after a block. "I'm in no hurry." Veira stopped and stalked up to him. She poked him in the chest, eyes narrowed. Jupiter took a step back; Veira looked fierce and lethal.

Veira didn't move for a couple seconds, then she pulled back and laughed. Jupiter raised an eyebrow and watched her walk off. He hurried after her. "What's so funny?" he asked. Veira shook her head. "Nothing, nothing," she replied, a huge grin on her face.

They walked in silence for a couple more blocks. The silence was normal, as Veira knew how Jupiter preferred silence to constant talking. "So how are you sisters?" Jupiter asked. Veira was silent for a long moment, so Jupiter didn't repeat the question.

"Leira, Keira, and Meira are… well. I haven't seen them in a while, but I know that they're here in Las Vegas. I was thinking of looking for them later on this week…" Veira replied slowly.

"That's good," Jupiter said. "Do you think they're all together?" Veira shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not," she answered. Jupiter nodded and grew silent. A couple minutes he looked around to see that they weren't on the strip anymore, but in more residential area of the city. He looked around at the shops and houses and found himself look over into the window of a restaurant.

And right at Carmen.

* * *

**_AN: _I know that this chapter is half the size of the usual chapters but I honestly didn't know what to do and I just wanted to get to this part, the part where he sees her sitting in the restaurant. **

**NOTE! Peoples, you might want to read this but - THE FASTER PEOPLE REVIEW THE FASTER I WRITE! Love you all! Lolipops for everyone! Have a great weekend**


	59. It's Him!

I catch movement outside the window but I don't pay any attention. We're in a restaurant on a street, there are obviously going to be people walking by. It's when the movement stops does it attract my attention. So I turn my head and feel my eyes widen. It's him! It's- It's-

Ignoring Kia's attempts to ask what's going on I leap out of my chair and bolt out the front door, right into his arms. I don't know how but the minute I reach him his arms open and pull me towards him. "Car-Carmen," he stammers. I give a small laugh and wrap my arms around his waist. He tightens his hold around me and I feel him rest his chin on my head.

I smile and rest my head on his chest. I close my eyes and that's when the weird part happens. It's like fireworks go off behind my eyes. Sparks of red and green and orange and purple and blue and yellow. Gold and silver. Metallic and dull colours alike, they flash behind my eyes and through the fireworks I feel a current. Like when you're standing in the ocean and the water tugs at your feet, wanting to pull you out to sea. Only here the current was pulling me towards Jupiter, farther into his embrace…

Then suddenly the firework show ended and the current faltered. Someone was walking up to us. I wanted to turn and yell at them to go away, but I knew that I couldn't. So slowly, unwillingly, I let my eyes flutter open and I turn my head.

Victor was only a couple steps away from us, his arms crossed, eyes angry. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing to my daughter?" he questions, his voice firm and harsh. Jupiter drops his arms, but I feel his hands skim my back as they do. Where they touch, a ribbon of fire trails after them. I turn around to face Victor, my back brushing up against Jupiter's chest. I reach behind me and hold Jupiter's hands.

"Victor," I say slowly. "This is Jupiter. He's a-" I swallow. The word 'friend' just doesn't seem right, but I can't think of any word to use that Victor wouldn't probably freak over. "-a friend. From one of my- my other houses." Lying to Victor is easy, he doesn't know the signs of when I do it. I feel my hands shake and Jupiter squeezes them gently. I feel my lips turn up in a small smile.

"Victor, this is Jupiter," I repeat. "He's a-"

"Friend. I know, I heard you," Victory replies. His voice is less angry and his eyes have returned to normal. It's then that I see Alexander walking out of the restaurant, pure absolute loathing contorting all his features. His hands are fists at his sides, his eyes full of murderous intent. Jupiter's lips brush my ear. "Who is that?" he asks, and I know that he's talking about Alexander.

"Alexander," I whisper back. He's silent as his hands slide out of mine. I move to grab them but then they gently circle around my wrist. I cough and quickly look at the ground before looking back up at Victor. "Jupiter," I say. "Don't be so shy, say hello." He laughs softly and I shiver. "Good evening sir," he says, addressing Victor. "I'm sorry, I should have spoken sooner." Victor remains silent, but Alexander speaks. "Do you live in Las Vegas?" he asks. I look over at him and he scorches me with a glare. Jupiter lightly tugs on my wrists and pulls me back towards him.


	60. I'll Talk To You Tomorrow

"No, I do not," Jupiter replied. "I'm only here for a couple days." He didn't want to say more than necessary, in case Alexander proved to be an enemy. Alexander nodded slowly and looked at Carmen. Jupiter wanted to punch him in the face to get rid of the look he gave her. He felt her shudder and it was hard to resist the urge to rush over and hit him.

"Alexander?" he asked, raising his voice. Alexander's gaze snapped over to him. "Do you have a problem? What's with the look you're giving us?" Alexander bristled and Jupiter saw him grind his teeth together. Carmen's hands caught hold of the edge of Jupiter's shirt and tightened around the material. Jupiter smiled slightly and whispered, "It's fine, don't worry." Carmen didn't let go of his shirt. "So, Alexander," Jupiter called. "Really, come on man. What's up?"

"Jupiter, is it?" Victor asked. Jupiter looked at him. "Yes sir," he replied.

"Lay off my son," Victor said. Jupiter's hands twitched and Carmen stepped on his foot. "Of course sir, but would you ask him to stop impaling us with daggers first?" Jupiter requested politely. Carmen kicked his shin lightly with her heel and he had to stop himself from laughing. "Alexander, go back inside. Tell Kia that Carmen and I will be right back," Victor ordered. Alexander looked from Carmen to Victor to Jupiter.

"Alexander please," Carmen said. Alexander growled and Jupiter took a step forward. If Carmen hadn't stopped him he probably would have ripped the guy's throat out. Carmen spun around and planted her hands on his chest. "Jupiter," she said firmly. "Just drop it," she whispered. Jupiter looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. He sighed and lifted a hand off of hers to wipe her eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I get mean when I'm defensive, and I hate the way he's looking at you, never mind me." Carmen shook her head and Jupiter sighed. He looked up at Victor. "Sir, I apologize deeply. I have no excuse for my behavior," he said. Victor didn't say anything.

Jupiter brushed his thumb under Carmen's eyes again and gave her a hug. "You're still calling me tomorrow right?" he whispered in her ear. Carmen hugged him back and nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

"Ok, then I'll talk to you then. I don't want to get you in any more trouble because of me." Carmen's smile fell and Jupiter hugged her tightly before releasing her and looking at Victor. "Once again, sir, I am extremely sorry. Please, go back to your meal." He pulled out the hundred and fifty dollars from his pocket and pressed the money into Carmen's hand. "I'll pay for your meal myself." He gave Carmen another hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he told her. Then he turned and walked off.


	61. A Friend of One of My Adoptive Brothers

I stand there, watching as Jupiter walks away, and I feel something die inside of me. I don't know how to explain… It's like a balloon was inflated the minute I saw him and then, when he walked away, it deflated and blew away. Tears spring to my eyes and I wipe them away, not exactly sure why I'm crying. "Carmen?" I pull my eyes away from Jupiter's retreating form and look over my shoulder at Victor. "A-A friend. He… I've known him since I was little." Victor sighs. "Carmen I know, you told me. I was going to ask-"

"Did you know you were going to see him?" Alexander cuts in. I look at him but then away, the look on his face is so frightening I don't know how Victor can stand right next to him. "N-No," I reply. "I-I actually haven't seen him in a couple years…" Victor looks down the street and then at me. "He doesn't seem like suitable company for your age," he says, his voice filled with such fatherly concern that I feel more tears spring. I shake my head wildly. "No. No… He's only 17, just two years older. He was- He was a friend of one of my…" I try to find a phrase that would make them understand. "… adopted brothers."

I look at Victor and I can see two thoughts warring in his mind. On one hand, he realizes that he can't judge Jupiter over one short exchange, but on the other hand he thinks himself to be my father and he wants to protect me. I sigh and run a hand across my eyes and down my neck, making it look like I'm just sighing. "Victor, he's a really good guy," I say. "He's one of the nicest people I've ever met and he's done a lot for me. When my brother went off to war he helped me through the first couple months he was away."

Victor nods slowly, still warring, and I take the opportunity to glance at Alexander. He's still staring at me, the same murderous expression on his face. "Alexander-"

"Don't," he snaps. He shakes his head, his expression turning to one of absolute disgust. "Don't defend him. His kind doesn't deserve kindness; don't deserve any spec of emotion except for hate and disgust." He looks me up and down and I feel like a fairy standing next to a giant. "Or should I say your kind."

"Alexander!" Victor exclaims. "What are you-!" Alexander looks at him. "I'm going to a friend's house, I'll call you when I get there." He shoots me another hate filled look and spits at my feet before running off in the same direction Jupiter went. As I watch him leave I see what looks like a large stick in his back pocket.


	62. Launch

Jupiter watched from the restaurant's rooftop at the exchange between Carmen and her new father and brother. He was gripping the edge of the roof so tightly that the metal railing was actually starting to dent. As Alexander ran off Jupiter had to hold back the urge to go after and kill him. Instead he slowly stood and waited until the ten minutes until Carmen and Victor had gone inside. Then he ran and jumped the span between the restaurant and the neighboring building, fully intent on tracking down Alexander. He wasn't going to kill him though, no, just scare the crap out of him. Terrorize him and scare the crap out of him.

As he sprinted across the rooftops part of his mind wondered where Veira had gone. He deducted that she had gone off to meet up with her sisters, and he told himself to call her on Saturday to see if he had found them. But for now he had to concentrate on controlling himself once he found Alexander.

He could sense the freak two buildings ahead of him, making his way down a deserted alley. Jupiter laughed quietly to himself and skidded to a stop at the edge of the roof. He wanted to make the perfect entrance, and to do that he needed Alexander to be right in front of him…

He ran and launched himself off the roof, right in front of his prey.


	63. Fogged Over

I sit back down at the table and I can feel Kia's eyes on me. Molly's too immersed in slurping up her spaghetti to have noticed anything amiss. I sigh and look down at the small Greek salad I ordered. My stomach seems the size of a pea and I can't even stand the sight of food. I look into my lap and close my eyes slowly. "Carmen?" I suppress a groan at the sound of my name. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, but I look up anyways. "Yes Kia?" I ask, struggling to keep my tone pleasant.

"Would you just like to pack that up and head home?" she asks, inclining to my full plate. I swallow and nod. "Please," I say quietly. Kia gives me a small smile and calls over a waiter. I look out the window and my mind seems to fog over, taking in no information about the scene happening around me. Everything's only brought back into focus when Kia lightly touches my shoulder. She doesn't say my name and I look over at her. I know that it's time to leave so I get up and grab Jupiter's sweater from the back of my chair. I follow her outside and the minute I'm in the car my mind fogs over again…

I wake up what seems like only minutes later and I find myself in my dark room. I force myself to sit up, my body feeling like lead. I look at the glowing letters on my digital clock and realize that it's a couple minutes after midnight. I rub my eyes and lie back down, my eyelids slamming closed. It's only when I'm almost asleep that I hear Kia and Victor talking quietly in their room across the hall. "-Alexander seemed to hate him right off the bat," Victor was saying. "Immediately he got that murderous look he gets around some people. I was surprised the boy didn't back up. Carmen sure did."

"He keeps on giving Carmen that look, and making odd comments that she doesn't even seem to get," Kia adds. My eyes flash open and I look towards the door. "Maybe we should start sending him to that therapist again-"

"No, that won't work. We need to sit him and Carmen down and see if we can get to the issue that way. If that doesn't work…" Victor's voice trails off and I hear the spring of bedsprings, then the creak of floorboards. "I'm going to go check on her," she says quietly. My door opens and I automatically close my eyes. I hear her walk up to me and she pulls my blanket over me. She brushes some hair off of my forehead and her hand lingers around my ear before she pulls it away. A hesitant moment, then she kisses my forehead. "Goodnight Carmen," she whispers. She leaves my room just as the tears cascade down my cheeks.


	64. You're Her Boyfriend Aren't You?

Alexander jumped back, stake at the ready, and Jupiter laughed. "Wow," he said. "Classic weapon there dude." Alexander glared. "I was right all along," he hissed. Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "So you guessed?" Alexander nodded. "I saw the insignia on Carmen's jacket and I smelt vampire on it."

"Smelt vampire…"

"You're her vampire boyfriend aren't you? I only thought there was her, she never mentioned another one, but then when I saw you tonight…" He smiled wickedly. Jupiter was frozen. "You thought that Carmen… You live in the same house as… and you thought…" Jupiter growled and charged at Alexander. As he slammed him up against the brick wall by his neck Jupiter punched him in the stomach. "Have you touched her!" Jupiter roared. Alexander's response was half growl, half strangled laugh. "Not yet," he replied. "I haven't been able to figure out a way to hide her body if I did."

Jupiter snarled. "Wrong answer." He flung Alexander across the alley and he slammed into a garbage can before crashing to the ground. Jupiter stalked over and picked Alexander up by the front of his shirt. "You'd better stay away from her or I swear to God I will break every bone in your body and still leave you breathing. I'll torture you before killing you and feeding your meat to some werewolves."

"Aren't you-not supposed to-tell humans about-the Night World?" Alexander forced out.

"Well you already seem to know about it so it doesn't matter now does it?" Alexander let out another strangled laugh and Jupiter dropped him before turning and picking up Alexander's stake. Then he whipped it up onto a roof and looked at Alexander. "Carmen's not a vampire, so lay off of her. If I hear about you, or see you, messing with her I swear I will bring the full force of the Night World upon you."

Alexander looked up, his hazel eyes shining. "And risk getting both of you killed? I don't think so." He pushed himself into a sitting position and a sick smile sprung to his lips. "Don't look so surprised-"

"I'm not surprised."

"-I know about all of your laws. You can't love a human, it's forbidden. And so, as a result of that-" Alexander slowly stood up and faced Jupiter. "-you can't bring any help into this fight. It's one on one, man against leech, innocent versus guilty-"

"I would hardly call you innocent-"

"I bet you've killed more of my kind than I have of yours."

"I bet not. I've never drank from a human-"

"Until?"

"Excuse me?"

"Until when? I can hear an 'until' coming." Jupiter growled and took a step forward, looming over Alexander. "That's my business, but I will tell you that I have never killed a human." He paused, waiting to see if Alexander would reply, but all he did was smile. "But if you continue to go after Carmen you will be my first."


	65. I'm Sorry and I Can't Believe He's Dead

I'm sitting in the kitchen watching TV when Alexander comes in the front door. His clothes are dirt smeared and his ponytail is tangled. He looks my way and I quickly glance back at the TV. I try to look like I'm focused on the news as I listen to him slowly take off his shoes and go upstairs. I can hear a quick verbal exchange between him and Victor and then he comes back down before disappearing into his basement. Half an hour later I hear him come back upstairs.

"Carmen?" _Why is everyone obsessed with saying my name? _"Carmen-"

"What?" I snap, turning my head to face him. I find his face inches from mine and I sharply pull away. "Sorry," he mutters. He perches himself on the arm of his chair and I notice that he's only wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. His torso is well defined and I can tell that he works out. I shake my head and look over his shoulder at a Chinese print on the wall behind him.

"What?" I repeat. He opens his mouth to speak but then closes it and I realize that this is the first time that he hasn't glared at me or given me some other unwanted gaze. In fact, his face is smooth and void of any expression. "I want to apologize." I blink and my eyes widen. "Ex-Excuse me?"

"I want to apologize," he repeats, looking up at me. My eyebrows scrunch together. "You…" He nods. "Yeah, I'm apologizing." I cough and don't say anything more. He shrugs and stands up. "'k," he says. "That's all I wanted to say. I'll see you later." With that he leaves and goes back downstairs. I'm left in the living room stunned. _He… after everything… _I can't wrap my head around it and I rub my eyes. When I open my eyes I see a familiar face on the TV. "Solider J. Koombs was one of six killed in a roadside blast yesterday just outside of-"

White noise enters my ears.

J. Koombs.

Jason Koombs.

One of my adoptive brothers…

My favourite adoptive brother…

He was dead.

Even though my tear ducts should be empty my eyes spill over with tears. "No," I whisper. "No, he can't be. He can't!" I quickly turn the TV off and sit here shaking my head. I don't know what to do. Besides my mom I didn't know someone who had died. I bury my head in my hands and continue to shake my head. "No!" I scream. It comes out muffled. I wipe my eyes and look at my shaking hands. "He-He can't be…"

I run upstairs into my room and pull my phonebook out from the front pocket of my backpack. I quickly flip through the pages and then race down the stairs to the phone. I dial with shaking hands and press the phone to my ear.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three-

"Hello?" My breath catches at the sound of Sheryl Koombs voice. "H-Hello?" I reply.

"May I help you?" she answers.

"Um… Mrs. Koombs, I mean Sheryl-"

"Who is this?"

"This is-This is Carmen."

"Carmen? Car- Oh my god Carmen!"

"H-Hi."

"Oh my god my dear how have you been! It's been-It's been years!"

"Only one," I mumble.

"My dear, oh my dear…" Her voice trails off and I catch the change to ask what I called to ask. "Sheryl, is Jason dead?" I don't mean to sound so blunt but how else can I put it.

There's a long silence on the other end of the phone.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three-

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid so." I hang up before she can say anymore, promising her silently that I'll call her back later.


	66. Don't Do Anything To Get You Killed

Jupiter had just stepped into Fiona's house when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jupiter?" A smile formed but then fell. Carmen's voice was shaky and dead, he could practically hear the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He turned and grabbed the front door handle, ready to leave if she needed him. "Carmen what's wrong?"

"A-An old brother of-of mine. He-He's-"

"Carmen…"

"He's dead!" Her scream shook him to the core and he squeezed the doorknob tighter. "Carmen what do you-"

"He was a solider working in Iraq and I just saw on the news that he's dead!" she wailed.

"Oh my god Carmen I'm so sorry-"

"His-His name was Jason Koombs. I li-lived with him and hi-his mom a year ago in-in Detroit." Jupiter's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Jason was dead? "Carmen I am… I can't believe it, I'm so sorry." She choked back a sob and Jupiter squeezed his eyes shut. He hated hearing her cry, hating not being able to help her… "Carmen," he said suddenly. "Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Jupiter swallowed. He wanted to see her to help her but he also… he also wanted to tell her something. "Can we meet somewhere? Is there a park down your street or-or something?" Carmen was silent. "I… I don't know…"

"Can you ask?" Carmen didn't reply. "Sorry. This probably isn't the best time but-"

"No. I want to see you…" Jupiter smiled slightly and then looked over as the door opened. Merlot walked through and narrowed her eyes. "Jupiter?" Carmen asked. Jupiter drew his eyes away from Merlot. "Yeah?"

"There's a park down the street from my house. I live on Sunset Drive. I don't know where that is but-" Jupiter shook his head. "I'll find you. Just go to the park and I'll meet you there."

"Ok." Carmen ended the call just as Jupiter heard her choke back another sob. He sighed and snapped his phone shut. "Meeting a friend?" Merlot asked. Jupiter looked at her. "Yeah," he replied. "Something like that." Merlot looked him up and down and bit her lip slightly. "Don't do anything to get you killed." Then she pushed past him and went upstairs.


	67. Swinging

I sit on one of the swings swinging slightly back and forth, my bare heels dragging in the sand. I hadn't bothered with a pair of shoes and was considering myself lucky that my brain had been working enough to tell me to change out of my sleepwear.

I wipe my eyes for the millionth time that morning even though the tears had ceased the minute I had gotten off the phone with Jupiter.

Jupiter.

Was he really coming? How would he find me?

I shake my head and hang it, my chin resting on my chest. My hands slip from the chains and I fall back off the swing. My head hits the packed sand but the sharp pain doesn't register. I don't care right now. I'm still in shock over Jason. I can't believe he's dead. He was such a great person, a great friend, a wonderful brother… If I had to pick a family to go back to I would go back to him and Sheryl.

The inside of my eyelids is a weird distorted red and I stare at it. A cool breeze sweeps over me and I sigh. Lying here feels nice. The cool breeze, the sand under me, the warmth of the sun…

"Carmen!" At the sound of my name my eyes fly open. A car has pulled up in front of the park and the passenger door as been flown open. I awkwardly pull my legs off of the swing and I pull myself to my feet using the swing chain for help. I pause for a second even though every muscle in my body is screaming at me to move. Then, even though Jason's death is still fresh in my mind, a smile crosses my face. A black sneakered foot appears below the passenger door and I sprint towards the car. By the time I'm at the car he's out of it and standing next to the door. When I get to him he once again pulls me into a hug and holds me like he's never going to let go.


	68. Strobe Lights

Jupiter let a slight smile touch his lips as he held her. In his head a lightshow was going off, flashing explosions of colour in his mind's eye like a million microscopic strobe lights. He softly ran a hand over his hair and played with a piece that had fallen out of place. She tilted her head up to look at him and his still heart nearly restarted. Suddenly he wished that he could be human so that being with her would be easier. He wished that he didn't have to hide everything from her and her from everything about his life. He actually wished that they were separated by two years rather than that being a story and really them being separated by two hundred years.

"You actually came," she said. Jupiter laughed quietly. "I said I would didn't I?" She didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about Jason," he said. She looked at the ground and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Sweatpants and…" He smiled slightly. "my sweater. Nice." She looked at him and he could see a smile in her chocolate brown eyes even though it didn't reach her lips. "It was this or my pajamas," she explained. "Although-" She pulled his sweater off, exposing a baby pink tank top, and handed it to him. "you probably want this back. Thanks," she said. Jupiter shook his head and touched her hand. "It's alright, keep it," he replied. She looked away and he thought he detected a light blush flush her cheeks.

"Come," he said. He went to reach for her hand but then pulled back. Both movements were quick and jerky but she didn't seem to notice. Scolding himself in his head he shut the car door closed and walked over to a tree a couple feet away. He sat down under it and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit," he repeated. She looked over him and, with a small smile, walked over and sat down.


	69. Never Again

Sitting down I can't help but realize how close I've positioned myself to him. I cross my legs under me and run my fingers through the green and brown grass in front of me. "Didn't have enough time for shoes?" he asks me, a smile in his voice. I shake my head. "I don't like shoes," I explain. He doesn't reply and I see him nod slowly out of the corner of my eye. "Carmen I…" His voice trails off and I'm guessing that he was, or is, going to say sorry for Jason's death again. "Saying sorry won't bring him back, I know that, but I can't think of anything else to say," Jupiter said awkwardly. I shrug. "It's fine. You're trying."

"I'm not good with words," he explains. I shrug again. "Doesn't matter," I say. He sighs and I turn to look at him just as he runs his hand through his short black hair. He rubs his eyes before dropping his hand to pick up a stick that sits at his feet. He picks it up and twirls it around his finger so fast that the stick becomes a thin brown blur. "How do you do that?" I ask. "Make it move so fast I mean." His eyes shoot up to look at me and the stick goes flying across the street. "I- Dunno. Just…" He shrugs. "Dunno. A friend taught me…" I nod slowly and look back at the ground. "I'm sorry to keep bringing it back this but I thought… Well most people would… Were you and Jason close?" I close my eyes and nod. "Yeah, he was and always will be my favourite brother," I tell him.

"You told me you lived with him and his mom in Detroit?" I nod again. "Sorry if these questions are weird." I shake my head. "It's fine. It's alright. It's… good. He's been out of my life for a year and… looking back I hate that. I told him, I promised him, that we'd keep in touch but I didn't. I still have his number and his e-mail in a little book that I carry around with me." I swallow and shake my head. "And now I'll never be able to talk to him again…"


	70. Flying To The Funeral

Jupiter put his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you ask Kia if you can fly out to go to the funeral?" he asked. She was silent. "You don't have to it's only an idea-"

"No. I like the idea. I wish I could but I don't know…"

"Maybe Kia or Victor will offer to go with you."

"Getting there isn't the issue, I've been on planes and trains by myself."

"You could stay at Sheryl's couldn't you?"

"Yeah I know. My… resilience isn't because of the getting there or where I would stay, it all has to do with that fact of do I really want to go."

"Don't you?"

"I do but I… I don't know. I want to be there to say goodbye and to be with Sheryl and see all Jason's old friends-" She seemed to look at Jupiter as she said that and he stiffened. "- because some of them were my friends too." She looked away and Jupiter relaxed. She still thought it was a story she made up, he didn't have to worry about telling her yet. "I want to be there because of that but I… I don't want to because it'll only finalize that he's dead. It'll make it solid in my brain that I'm not going to be able to talk to him ever again and I… I don't want that. Part of me wants to think that his death is all a dream, a sick joke, a story…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "


	71. It's Like A Fairy Tale

I keep my head on his shoulder and my eyes closed for what seems like several minutes. Dull pulsing lights glow behind my eyes, less frantic than what they were before. A couple times I go to move but something keeps me drawn to him. I can't explain it. I barely know him but I'm attracted to him in a way that feels kind of… otherworldly. It sounds cheesy or corny or like a fairy tale or whatever but it's true! It's true…

I slowly open my eyes and the lights move into the back of my head but don't stop. Jupiter's playing with a strand of my hair and I want to laugh. I crack a smile and look away. He feel his eyes turn on me. "You're smiling," he says simply. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah," I tell him. "I'm not completely depressed." This makes him smile a little. "You want to laugh don't you," he says. I raise an eyebrow. How did he know? "What's so funny?" he asks. I give a slight shrug, worried that my answer might make him feel bad or something.

When I don't answer he doesn't pressure me, just looks at me with his soft brown eyes. That's enough to make me talk. "To anyone on the street this probably looks weird," I admit. He's silent for a second. "What do you mean?" he asks. I shrug. "You and… and me. You look old enough to be sixteen, seventeen and you're sitting with a girl who looks thirteen and playing with her hair and stuff." I fall silence and he doesn't speak. "So," he says sharply. "What does it matter what people think?"

"It doesn't I'm just saying." He looks away, his head almost a blur as he does. I blink, thinking that my eyes are just screwing with me. But when I see his mouth twitch like he's flinched I know that I wasn't hallucinating. It was like with the stick he was twirling. He tried to pass it off as something normal but how was he going to pass this off? He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I open my mouth to speak.

"CARMEN!"


	72. I'm A Lover Not A Fighter

Jupiter's head snapped over to see Alexander sprinting down the street. He held back a growl and slowly started to rise to his feet. Before he could stand Carmen was up and running towards her adoptive brother. "What the hell do you want!" she shrieked when she reached him. Jupiter jumped up and slowly started to walk towards them. "What do you mean what do I want?" he heard Alexander reply. Jupiter stood behind Carmen's shoulder and looked down at Alexander, who didn't even glance at him. "Mom wanted me to come get you," Alexander explained. Carmen crossed her arms.

"Sure she did," she answered. Alexander nodded and shoved his hands in his back pockets. "She knew that you went out but she wants you home now."

"How long have I been out?" Jupiter watched something shift in Alexander's eyes and he knew that he wasn't going to be nice anymore. "Does it matter?" he snapped. Carmen stared him in the eye and Jupiter wanted to laugh. "Why do I have to come home?"

"Why would I know? I'm only the messenger." Carmen rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Ask Kia if I can stay out for a little longer. If not than come back and tell me." With that she turned around and started back for the tree that her and Jupiter had been sitting under.

Jupiter and Alexander stared at each other for a long minute. "I thought I told you to leave her alone," Jupiter said.

"What am I doing? I'm telling her that her mom wants her home." Jupiter didn't reply and Alexander smirked. "Go get her for me will ya?" Jupiter growled and his hand twitched. Alexander laughed. "Now, now, you can't hurt me in public." Jupiter raised a fist and swung. He stopped millimeters from Alexander's nose. Alexander pushed the fist away and then pushed Jupiter back. "Step off," he snarled. Jupiter stepped forward until the front of his shoes brushed Alexander's. "Don't test me," Jupiter hissed. "I'm a lover not a fighter but I'll fight for what I love."

Alexander blinked once and burst out laughing. "You are so lame!"


	73. Thoughts Talking

I cross my arms and stare at the grass. I know I'm being childish but I don't want to listen to Alexander. Kia probably wants me to come back to make sure I'm ok considering that I just kind of ran out of the house without telling anybody. I sigh and look up to see Jupiter and Alexander glaring at each other. I start to get up-

_**Stay there please. I need to talk to Alexander.**_

I freeze. It sounded like Jupiter had just spoken but… in my head.

_**I did. I'm sorry that I did it so abruptly I should have told you earlier that I can. I probably scared you. Sorry.**_

I shook my head wildly.

_What the hell?_

_**Carmen I'm sorry. I'll explain everything. Later. Not now.**_

_Why not?_

_**Because… because I just can't. I'll explain that too when I explain everything else.**_

_When?_

_**I don't know. Later.**_

_When later?_

He seems to sigh in my head and I can't help but shiver slightly. It's not that I'm scared it's just that it's so… unnatural. And yet it feels right. Like he belongs in my head as much as he belongs in front of me.

_**Just stay there for another minute. Alexander and I are… working something out.**_

_Just don't hurt him._

A picture of him smiling enters my vision.

_**Thanks.**_

I go back over to the swings and sit down. Jupiter and Alexander still seem to be talking and I wonder what they're talking about. Jupiter said that they were 'working something out'. "What does that mean?" I mutter.

"It means that I'm helping to make your life a little easier." Jupiter's voice comes from right behind me and I jump off my swing and spin around. He's standing behind me, a small smile on his face, and his hands in his pockets. "But you were just…" I turn around and see that Alexander's already left. "You were just…" I look back at him and gives a slightly shrug. "You looked at the ground for a minute. You missed him leaving and me coming over here." I look back at him and he glances away. "I wish I could stay longer," he says softly, looking back at me. "But I need to go." I nod. "Alright," I reply quietly. He comes over and hugs me. "Talk with Kia about going to the funeral. If it would help I could come with you."

"But how would-" He shakes his head and pulls back. "Never mind how I would. If you want me to come with you, for support or whatever you need, I will." I stare up at him and his smile grows a little. "Feel better 'k? Play with Molly and talk with Kia and Victor. Maybe go shopping? Girls like shopping right…?" His voice trails off but he's still smiling so I know he's not feeling awkward or weird.

I nod again. "I'll try," I tell him sincerely.

"Thank you." Then he hugs me again and I walk him to his car. He climbs in and waves, flashing a broad smile, and drives off. I wait until his car is out of sight before I head back to Kia's place.

**_AN: _I appologize that I wont be writing a lot until the last week in August. I might get one or two chapter up until then but I'm going to be away from computers with family and such until then. Vacation and all ya know? Well I hope that you're all having a great summer and I once again thank you for reading this story. Keep the ideas coming, I love hearing them! Oh! Also, I'm going to be asking you guys a really important question later so keep reading k? It's a HUGE IMPORTANT question and I'm going to need your help deciding cause I don't know yet... Thanks guys! Have a great summer**


	74. Texting

Jupiter pulled up in front of Fiona's house and shifted the car into park just ask his phone rang. He flipped it open to reveal a text from Lais:

_Comin to L.V tonite. No shot of dads face but I hav a story to tell. Meet me Tiv's second house?_

Jupiter smiled and typed back:

_Time?_

He sent it and sat back in his seat, waiting for a reply. Within seconds his phone pinged:

_On the way to her place. 1hour at tops to get there. U comin?_

Jupiter ran a hand through his hair and nodded:

_Yeah. Wat we doin after?_

Thirty seconds:

_Going out to a club. You in?_

A one word response:

_Yeah_

Jupiter pulled the car out of park and swung out into the street.


	75. Complications

I walk up the path to Kia's house, thinking about all the hideous tortures I could put Alexander through. Just as I'm about to knock on the front door said victim opens it. "Kia's waiting for you in the living room," he tells me, his face blank. I stare at him with what I hope is an equally blank look. "Alright." I push past him, purposely knocking my shoulder into his. I wince when I round the corner, not wanting him to see that in my attempt to hurt him I hurt myself.

When I enter the living room I find no one there. The French doors that lead to the dining room are suddenly slammed shut and then the ones behind me crash to a close. I whirl around and see that no one's behind the frosted glass. "What the hell…"

"You and I need to talk Carmen." I spin around and see Alexander sitting casually at the head seat of the table. "What do you want Alexander?" I snap. He raises an eyebrow. "That's not the question I was expecting," he replies calmly.

"After you tell me that we need to talk? What did you think I was going to ask?" He sighs and waves me off, so much calmer than he had been a couple minutes ago. "We need to talk about Jupiter." He locks gazes with me. "And you."

"What do you mean we need to talk about Jupiter and I?" Alexander stands up and walks over to me. "I know what he is, and I know what you are. He's tried telling me that's you're not but why should I believe him, he's a leech."

"A leech! Why the hell are you calling Jupiter a leech!"

"Like you don't know." Alexander glares at me and steps forward, forcing me to step back. He continues until I'm backing up against the French doors. He grabs my jaw and when I try to push him off he grabs both of my wrists in his other hand. "Why don't you fight?" he asks, more to myself than me. He maneuvers my arms so they're behind me and then he presses me up against the doors. I try to wiggle free but he's strong. With his two hands he manages to open my mouth a little. I snap at him and he chuckles. "That's right, show me those fangs. Then I can finally get rid of you with no complications."

"What do you means 'get rid of me'?" I demand, my heart racing. He opens his mouth to speak but then stops. "Oh, well there's a complication," he mutters.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaim. Alexander sighs. "There's no point in yelling, no one's home. Molly and Kia went out and Victor's at work."

"So then-"

"Shut up!" Alexander roars. "Your questions annoy me." His eyes travel up my body and I shiver, feeling exposed. "Complications complications… but…" He smiles and I start to shake. The look in his eyes is that of a mad-man. "I may still have a use for you." He lets go of my jaw and takes a step away from me. I sink to the floor, still shaking. He tilts his head to the side. "You can lead him to his destruction."

"Le-lead wh-who?" His smile vanishes, replaced by a confused frown. "I thought you were smart," he comments.

"I am!" I exclaim, though my voice cracks at the end.

"Jupiter," he says simply. "I want you to help me kill your beloved Jupiter." The frown disappears and a smile illuminates his features. Then he turns around and leaves through the dining room doors.


End file.
